Judgement
by Sassy08
Summary: Classic caputred story but hopefully with my own taste. Tension and romance grow when Zuko captures Katara. During her stay with him they both learn a little about each other and themselves.
1. Prologue

Title: Judgement

Summary:- Zuko captures Katara but as emotions and tension grow, Zuko learns a few things about himself and his life. Zutara, classic caputred story but hopefully with my own taste and a not so hidden lesson.

Disclaimer- To my complete disbelief and sadness, I don't own Avatar.

Chapter None- Prologue

A/N: Is anyone else sick of the stories (and no offence to anyone who has done this) where Zuko captures Katara and then three chapters or less later their kissing and completely in love? Well this won't be like one of those I hope. I've never actually tried to do a very long drawn out story. This one hopefully will be and hopefully be in character the whole time. I plan to make the same old over-used story my own in some way. Also, I'll start every chapter with a quote related to that chapter. So here we go, lets start.

* * *

When we judge something we only prove that we have an incomplete view of it.  
-??? 

Judgement can be passed on others or on oneself. It can be painful or pleasant. But the full truth is that, a judgement is never actually completely true.

Zuko had been judged all his life, by himself and others. His sister and his father had preset judgement on him. He was always going to be the weaker one. The one who would never be strong enough to be the next Fire Lord. He was always the least favorite of the two in his father's eyes. After spending thirteen years under this judgement, he's passed in on himself too. He's judged himself as needing to be strong and needing to prove them wrong so that they might change their judgement. He knows people on the street judge him because of his scar and his attitude, and those who know he's Fire Nation, judge him even more. All he does is put more judgement on himself then try to deny it.

Katara was taught to judge, just as everyone else was, even if it was not intentionally taught. She judged all of the Fire Nation and all who once believed in them as traitors and black-hearted enemies. Somewhere in the back on her heart and mind she knew not every one of them might be like that but that is what she was taught to believe. She didn't mean to judge but it is in human nature some might say.

Sooner than either of them thought, they would learn just what judgement is and how untrue it is to those judged. They'll grow closer and everything they know will be turned upside down. They will judge, and rejudge their judgements.

* * *

Zuko stood at the front of his ship going over his plan again in his head. He stared at the shore they were moving towards. They weren't going for The Avatar even though he was there. This time they were after his female companion, Katara. Zuko's plan was bullet proof to him, his uncle wasn't so sure but didn't interfere. 

Zuko stood there, staring hard. He would not let this plan be ruined. It would work. And once it had, he would finally return home and be honored like he should be, like a prince should be. He let a satisfied smirk cross his face as he turned to give the orders to dock.

He didn't know that his plan wasn't going to go as planned. He didn't know exactly what path he was going towards. But he was right when he thought it would end well.

* * *

Okay this chapter was a little heavy in my opinion. The others will be lighter I promise. They will also be longer. This one was short because it was just a prologue. I do ask that you read chapter one before you decide this isn't worth reading. I hope to have it up within the next few days. Until next time everyone! 


	2. Capture

Judgement

Chapter One- Capture

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this has no actual time frame in the series. I always picture Zuko with his pony tail but I think that's just because I'm one of the people who love that thing for some reason.

* * *

Our enemies are sacred because they make us strong.  
-Native American Saying

"Katara!" Aang called from across the alleyway. "Katara, we shouldn't go to the market here, Zuko's ship just docked." He told her.

"Aang, it's just Zuko. He's not really a big threat. Besides, we're almost completely out of food." She told him motioning for the others to follow her.

"Alright." Sokka stepped up next to her. "Just keep an eye out and stay together."

"Sokka, would you relax?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not helpless." She continued to walk into the market.

* * *

Zuko was the first off his ship and immediately started looking around the market. He knew she was here but he just didn't know where. He didn't want to draw attention to himself and had to try to stay discrete.

He started just walking around casually, occasionally looking at an item he wasn't even interested in. He slowly continued deeper into the small market, hoping he would find her soon. Once he did find her, it wouldn't be hard to capture her. She couldn't be that strong.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl in blue. He turned his head rather quickly and confirmed it was her. He looked around to see she was separated from the rest of the group. _This will be easier than I thought.

* * *

_

Katara picked up an apple, examining it. She wasn't going to buy spoiled food again. Sokka did not handle it well. Now she was much more careful. Due to her careful inspection of the apple, she didn't even realize someone was behind her until she felt hands on her hips.

"Don't move." A harsh voice whispered in her ear. Before she knew it, her flask was unhooked from her side and on the ground. She tried to turn her head to face her attacker but a hand rose to her chin keeping it facing forward. "I said don't move." The voice repeated.

"What do you want?" She asked gritting her teeth, still not sure who to was trying to hold her hostage. She felt herself being pulled away from the stand and being turned toward the docks.

"Walk." The person behind her commanded. She was pushed forward and walked.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, saving her strength for a break away.

"You're coming with me to my ship." Just then she caught sight of Zuko's ship and she knew instantly that's who was behind her.

"No." She tried to break free but he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

"You are coming with me." He shook her slightly.

"No I'm not." She said swiftly kicking his shin. It didn't do much due to his armor but the metal hitting his bones was enough to have him loosen his grip so she could run. Katara ran away from the market, towards a spot on the beach no one was in. Zuko just let out a curt laugh then followed her.

"Why run? You're just putting off getting on my ship." He told her, catching up.

"I'm not going with you." She reached for her flask and a worried look flashed across her face when she realized it wasn't there. A smirk crossed his face, before a similar one crossed on hers. She raised her hands, bending the water from the ocean to strike him.

How did he not see that coming?

He didn't have time to react before he was knocked onto the sand. He mumbled a few words before standing up to face her.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He formed the fire in his hands and fired it at her very quickly. She was able to block it but she wasn't pushed back from the blast. After a few more blasts of fire, she was on her back. "Give up peasant."

"Never." She growled staring up at him. He just shook his head and reached down to pull her up.

"Let's go." He growled back. "Now." He ordered as he kept pushing her towards his ship. This time she did struggle. She kicked up her feet and screamed. "Stay quiet!" He ordered, trying to keep his grip on the flailing girl.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as they drew closer to his ship.

"Guard!" Zuko yelled to get one the guards attention. He came right over to assist him with the difficult girl still flailing in his grasp. "Take her to the cell!" He ordered letting go of her.

He rested his arms still surprised at how strong she actually was. He moved his arms around shaking his head before stepping onboard his ship, ordering them to set sail right away. He wasn't going to risk her escaping.

Zuko started walking to his room to rest when he overheard a few of his guards.

"Did you see the new prisoner?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, she's the hottest thing I've seen in awhile." The other responded.

"This might turn out to be a fun night." He heard them laugh and turned toward them.

"Katara is not to be touched!" He yelled at them. "You are not to go near her and if you do, I will personally make sure you are thrown off the ship with no hope of surviving. Understand?" The guards were taken back and nodded briefly then apologizing quickly. Zuko then started traveling towards the prison cell instead of his room.

He was not happy with this. Arrangements were going to have to be made, arrangements neither of them were going to be happy with.

* * *

Sorry about another short chapter. It gets more interesting in the next chapter I promise! I mean really promis this time. And guys, please review it takes like what? 5 seconds. I can see you three guys that have this story on alert and you aren't reviewing. If I don't get reviews, I don't continue. So take another five seconds to review sil vous plait! So anyways, I have the next chapter already written but I'm going to wait to put it up for a while. Until next time! 


	3. Arrangements

Judgement

Chapter Two- Arrangements

A/N: Sorry about any OOCness, I'm so much better at writing the romance stuff than I am the stuff buliding up to it. I hope it's not distracting. Oh and sorry it took longer than I expected to get this chapter up. I took reviewer's ideas and added on to the chapter along with reading over it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Promise only what you can deliver. Then deliver more than you promise.  
Author Unknown

Zuko went towards the cell where he had the guard take Katara. He now wasn't so sure he could trust his men so he walked a little faster than normal. He was not happy with what this meant he was going to have to do. He couldn't keep her in a cell because of his men. He couldn't let her roam around the ship because she would cause trouble…and because of his men. And his room was the only room that would lock from the outside.

Once he arrived at the cell, he saw the door opened, Katara backed against a back corner and a guard advancing her. His blood boiled and he slammed the cell door against the wall as he flung it all the way open, startling the guard.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!" Zuko yelled making the guard jump slightly and Katara shrink down. "Who gave you permission to touch her!"

"No one, sir. I just thought since she is a prisoner-"

"Prisoner yes! Entertainment for you, NO!" Zuko continued to yell at the now scared guard. "Get out of my sight until I have found proper punishment for you!" The guard slinked out of the cell, happy to be relieved of Zuko's shouts.

Zuko looked at Katara. She was shrunk down on the floor in the corner with a scared, lost look on her face. Now he felt guilty and that wasn't what he needed right now. He slowly approached her and held out a hand to help her up. She didn't take it.

"Did he touch you?" He asked in a semi hard tone.

"No." She whispered.

"C'mon." He moved his hand trying to get her to take it. "Let's go." She finally reached up and took it. He pulled her up a little more quickly than she was prepared for so she took a step forward to catch herself and ended up against him. He looked down at her a little surprised but she quickly stepped back, letting go of his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded quickly then grabbed her arm to get her to walk with him. "I can walk on my own." She told him.

"You didn't seem to want to walk before." He responded leading her through corridor after corridor.

"Well I'm already here. No point in fighting. Where would I go?" She asked dragging behind him trying to free her arm.

"You're a water bender. You could bend your way back."

"I might be able to, if I knew where I was. I really don't want to go swimming when I have no sense of direction." She told him finally freeing her arm from him. "Where are we going?" She asked looking around nervously as they past more guards. He caught her nervous look and the guards' laughter. He glared at his men before grabbing her arm again forcing her to keep walking.

"I'm taking you to where you will be staying while you're here." He answered.

"And where would that be? Another cell?" She asked not liking the idea. He suddenly stopped in front of a closed door.

"No. You will be staying in this room." He opened the door and pushed her inside. "It will be locked from the outside all day. My uncle, a trustworthy guard, or I will bring you your meals and escort you to the bathroom. Other than that, you will stay in here at all times." He told her stepping in, closing the door behind him.

Katara took a moment to look around. It was a plain room. A bed that could fit two people was towards the corner of the room where the only small round window was found. The room was pretty dark due to the only source of light being candles and the small window. There was a small table on the other side of the room that was most likely used for meditation. An old wardrobe was next to the table. Broad swords hung on the wall near the bed was all there was for decoration. All together, it was very plain but comfortable.

"It's better than a cell I suppose." Katara mused.

"I'll be back with your dinner in a few hours." He turned to leave but she turned towards him.

"Zuko," He looked at her. "Where's your room?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" He asked wanting to deny the fact that this was his room.

"I'm just curious. I mean what if I need something?" Katara didn't like being in a room away from everyone else with no where to go.

"You won't need anything. You're still a prisoner and will be treated as such." He answered ready to leave. Just before he stepped out though, he sighed a little angrily. "This is my room." He said just loud enough for her to hear. He was about to close the door but she put her hand in the way.

"Wait a minute! Then where are you going to sleep?" The look on his face said enough. He looked frustrated and looked at her like it was obvious. "Oh no! No way!" She yelled. "There's no way I'm sharing a room with you!" He growled a little then stepped back into the room.

"Would you rather be in a cell?" He asked.

"No! But don't you have another room or something!" She continued to yell. "I'm not sleeping in the same room with you!"

"You don't have a choice." He said calmly. She started waving her arms around in frustration. "You think I like this? Believe me, if there was another option, I'd gladly take it." He told her. "Now be quiet."

"I don't trust you enough to sleep in the same room with you."

"What do you think I'd do?" He asked stepping closer to her. "I need you unharmed for this to work properly."

"Aang won't turn himself in." She told him squinting her eyes.

"Yes he will. He'd do anything to get you back." He turned around sick of this argument. "I'll be back in a few hours with your dinner." He said quickly shutting the door.

Katara could hear it lock and she crossed her arms over her chest sitting on the bed. She took another look around and didn't even notice the tear roll down her check until it hit her arm. She wiped her eyes and turned to look out the window.

She could see land fading into the distance and she really wished she were there. She thought about trying to bend the ocean to try to get her out and then swim while she still had a chance. But chances were that she would become too tired from bending and it would be difficult to swim. She had a better chance just staying where she was.

"Aang, please hurry." She whispered. Her thoughts traveled to Zuko. He was her worst concern right now. She didn't trust him even if he did keep that man away from her. He said he wanted her unharmed but she wasn't about to take his word.

She looked around the room that would be her cell and sighed. It was a lot better than an actual cell but it was worse in a way too. It was Zuko's room. It was forbidden and she felt like she was betraying her friends just being here, even if it was against her will. It was _Zuko's_ room.

She thought about just how much she knew about him. She didn't know much. All she really knew was that he was Fire Nation and had been chasing Aang for a while now. He was no good, that's what she knew.

* * *

Zuko stood on the side of his ship watching land fade in the distance. His plan so far wasn't going exactly as he planned. He was not looking forward to spending the night in same room as her, let alone the same bed. There was no way he was sleeping on the floor and he couldn't let her either. She'd be complaining of a bad back her entire time here.

He rubbed his left temple as he watched the sun set. He thought back to his guards. He had gotten even angrier at them than he expected himself to get. He even used her name while yelling at them. He never used her name. He reasoned with himself that it was just the fact that they were being disrespectful and that she was his only really good chance at capturing the Avatar.

* * *

Katara heard the door unlock and snapped her head towards it. She heart sped up a little, not sure who it was. She was relieved to see Zuko walk in with a tray of food. He didn't say anything as he set it down on the bed in front of her. She looked up at him a little skeptical.

"I'm not going to poison you." He said reading her mind. "Just eat it."

"Why can't I leave this room?"

"I don't want you causing trouble and I don't trust my men." He said sick of all her questions. "Now just eat." He watched her carefully pick up a piece of bread and take a bite out of it. "See, not poisoned."

"I guess not." She watched him walk over to the wardrobe as she continued eating. He carefully pulled something out and walked back over to her.

"You can wear this to bed if you'd like." He said laying out a simple white nightgown on the bed. All she did was nod, not entirely sure she would be wearing it. "Look, I know you're not happy. I'm not exactly the happiest person right now either but you'll have to deal with it." He told. She just turned her head away from him. "Fine." He said fed up with her. He stomped towards the door.

"Zuko," She called softly. He turned to look at her almost expecting an apology. But instead they stayed staring at each other. Both of their expressions softened and for a second, they just stared at each other as if trying to find something. "Nothing." She said going back to eating. He shook his head walking out again.

* * *

About a half hour later, there was a knock at the door. Katara stared at it a moment confused. Zuko wouldn't knock. She was unsure of weather or not to answer it.

"Miss Katara," She heard a somewhat familiar voice call from behind the door. "It's Zuko's uncle. Are you awake?"

"Yes." She decided to answer. The man unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello." He said happily. "I'm here to collect your tray and take you to the bathroom."

"Oh, thank you but I should be fine for tonight." Katara smiled politely at the man.

"Even so," He said stepping forward to pick up the tray. "You should get up and stretch your legs. You've been in here for quite a while." He motioned for her to follow him.

Katara decided that she liked him. He was more polite than Zuko and he seemed to care at least a little. She took a look at him as she followed him.

"You're General Iroh, aren't you?" She asked realizing who he was.

"General is too formal. Please just call me Iroh, or Uncle Iroh." He laughed. Katara smiled as she continued to walk beside him, happy to find he didn't push her or hold onto her arm. "I have to apologize for my nephew and the situation you have to be put in. I'll try to reason with him and have him sleep in another room."

"Thank you Iroh." She smiled again. He stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more.

"I'll be fine." She assured. "I think I'd just rather go back to the room and go to sleep. It's been a tiring day."

"Alright." He turned and started back to the room. "Do you like tea?"

"Tea?" She asked, considering it. "I suppose it's alright."

"Wonderful!" He yelled excitedly. "Tomorrow morning, I will come to your room and we shall drink tea and talk some more!" Katara had to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"That would be fun." She said. Iroh opened the door for her and said a short good-bye before closing and locking it. "How is that man related to Zuko?" She wondered aloud. She turned around to look at her prison just once more.

Tonight was going to be the most awkward night of her life.

She walked over to the bed and looked at the nightgown Zuko had gotten for her. It was just plain white, no design or anything. The fabric was soft and would definitely be more comfortable than the outfit she was in. She estimated it would fall to just about the height of her knees and wouldn't reveal anything unwanted.

After a few more moments of thinking, she decided to wear it to sleep. She looked around before she started undressing as if there was a peep hole somewhere. She removed her clothes quickly and then swiftly slipped into the nightgown.

She folded her clothes and placed them on the floor by the bed before slipping underneath the covers. She left the candles burning because of how dark it would be if she did blow them out. The sun had set and the moon long taken over.

Katara undid her hair and laid down, facing away from the other side. She hoped she would fall asleep before Zuko came in to sleep himself.

As she lay there, her thoughts traveled again. She had started out the day so well. If only she hadn't wandered from the group. Now she was stuck sharing a room with an enemy, she had no idea where she was, and she was surrounded by men who would like nothing more than to use her for 'entertainment.'

The door was unlocked and opened quickly. She sat up quickly, thinking it was one of those men. She sighed in relief when she saw it was just Zuko, only this time without his armor. He didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him. Katara felt like his eyes could see through the nightgown. She quickly pulled the covers above his chest and glared at him when he chuckled.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down facing away from her. He kicked off his shoes as Katara watched him carefully, still not trusting him. She was surprised when he lifted his shirt off. She had never really noticed how muscular he was. She averted her eyes as if she was looking at something forbidden. In a way, she was.

When she felt the mattress move signifying he had laid down. She turned he head in surprise. Zuko just laid there without a shirt, eyes closed, seemingly ready to sleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to sleep. I have a headache so shut up and do the same." He responded keeping his eyes shut.

"You're not sleeping on the floor?" She asked in disbelief.

"No," He answered. Before she could say anything else, he started again. "And neither are you. Neither of us needs a bad back right now." Katara was too shocked to say much. "Did you think I was going to give you my bed? As I said, you're a prisoner, not a guest." He said opening his eyes to look at her. It was then that he noticed her hair was down. He had to admit that she did look better with it like that, especially in the candle light. He closed his eyes again to block the image out.

"This in unacceptable!" She complained. Zuko groaned before sitting up. "I mean it's just so…" She didn't know what to say.

"Look," He started. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Like I said, I need you unharmed. Even if I didn't, you wouldn't have to worry. I'm not like my men." He saw her eyes dart to the door then back to him involuntarily. He got the hint and his face softened a little. "Don't worry about them either. My uncle and I are the only ones with a key." He reassured her. "You won't be harmed while you're here."

"Do you promise?" She wasn't sure why she asked. She didn't even know if she could trust a promise Zuko gave.

"Yeah, I promise." He told her trying to sound less frustrated than he was. That was good enough for her because she laid back down and closed her eyes. Zuko bent the candles out then laid down himself.

Katara stayed awake for awhile. She left uncomfortable sleeping next to Zuko. When she got out of this, she not be telling this to the guys.

* * *

Okay, it's still OOC but I'm still having fun writing it so... Please review and tell me what you think of it. I'm currently working on the next chapter which has more interaction between Zuko and Katara. I'm home sick from school and writing will probably be what I do all day, so the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Talking With Iroh and Zuko

Judgement

Chapter Three- Talking With Iroh and Zuko

A/N: I don't really go back the the GAang in this story. It's all focused on Katara and Zuko. Where the GAang has been and everything will be explained though later in the story

* * *

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body.  
-André Maurois 

Katara woke up with the sun shining on her face. She squinted her eyes trying to keep the brightness away. She laid there a moment waking her body up. She yawned before she fully remembered where she was.

When she did, she looked at the other side of the bed. Zuko was gone and she was thankful. She slowly sat up and stretched her body, surprised at how well she actually slept. It had been a long time since she slept in a real bed.

She looked around for her clothes but got very confused when she couldn't find them. She looked around frantically but not getting out of the bed. In the middle of her search, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Katara," She heard Iroh call from the other side of the door. "Are you awake yet?"

"Uh" She stumbled a little. "Yeah. Come on in." She raised the covers a little more even though the nightgown did cover her properly.

"I brought jasmine tea." He said excitedly as he came in. She smiled at him.

"Would you happen to know where my clothes are?" She asked shyly.

"Oh yes." He placed the tray with the tea, some bread, and some fruits on it down on the bed in front of her. "Prince Zuko is having them washed for you."

"Oh…" She found that a little odd, and it apparently showed on her face.

"He's not as bas as he seems." Iroh said pouring them both some tea. "You should get to know him."

"I think I already know him enough." She picked up a cup and took a sip. "He's not exactly social anyways."

"He's just got a rough exterior. He did stop that guard did he not?" Iroh asked drinking his own tea. Katara winced slightly at the memory. "There's good in him. It's just that his past tells him he needs to be tough."

"How in the world are you related to him?" She laughed. "You seem to find positive in everything. I mean you're like Santa and he's the Grinch." Iroh laughed as her analogy.

"Yes but the Grinch turned out good didn't he?" He pointed out.

"I guess so." She shrugged drinking some more.

"Enough about my nephew and me. Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." He nodded.

"Only two years younger than Zuko."

"I thought you said we were done talking about Zuko." She smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Please tell me about yourself now." Katara laughed and continued to tell him more about herself. She felt comfortable around this man, like he was a friend, not an enemy.

Katara wasn't sure how long they sat there talking but it was enough time to go through two cups of tea. (Four for Iroh) She tried not to share too much, especially anything personal, like her mother. She did feel comfortable around him but she still wasn't sure she should trust anyone on this ship.

All of a sudden the door opened and Zuko stood there in his armor. He looked freshly showered and well rested. Zuko was quiet for a few moments, shifting his eyes from his uncle to Katara. Then he settled his eyes on Iroh.

"Uncle, the troops would like your assistance." He said.

"Oh okay." He stood up off the bed and picked up the tray. "I was nice talking to you Katara."

"You too, Iroh." She smiled and watched him walk out. "I like your uncle." She told Zuko. He just shook his head.

"Here are your clothes." He said throwing her folded clothes on the bed. It was then she realized she was still in the nightgown. She pulled the covers up some more.

"Thanks." She whispered, not moving. "What time is it?"

"It's about noon. You slept for quite awhile." He said standing over her. "Get up and I'll take you to the bathroom where you can chance and shower." He said walking towards the door. He looked back and realized she wasn't following.

"Can't I just dress here?" She asked.

"Why would you-" Zuko stopped and looked at her. She was decent but the fact remained that she was in a nightgown and his men would like that, a lot. He felt a sudden rush of guilt wash over him. "Oh uh, fine. Knock on the door when you're done." He said stepping out.

He took the time waiting to think about the girl currently dressing in his room. He was treating her differently than any other prisoner. He was sure it was because he needed her unharmed. But then again unharmed did not mean clean clothes or tea with his uncle.

There was also that ringing in the very back of his head reminding him how he felt when he woke up this morning. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her sleeping peacefully. A feeling washed over him but he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that it was nice.

His thoughts were broken by the knock on the door. He opened it to find her dressed with the nightgown folded on the bed in place of her clothes. He didn't say anything as he motioned for her to go with him.

"You're uncle said something that interests me." She said.

"What would that be?" He decided to humor her. As she started walking by herself to the bathroom, he grabbed her arm, lighter than he had before. She glared at him but didn't protest.

"He said I should get to know you." She told him.

"There's nothing to know." He said tensing up. _I am not having this conversation._ He thought.

"There's a lot to know." She said turning to look at him, mainly at his scar. They both stopped walking to look at each other. Her expression was soft and curious but his stayed hard and frozen.

"I'll be back in a half hour to get you." He said breaking away and kept her walking. "If you're done by then, you can wait. If you're not done…" He paused not sure what he'd do. "Just be done by then." He said approaching the bathroom which was currently guarded by one of Zuko's men. She froze. "This is my most trusted guard and he will be outside the door the entire time to make sure you don't try to go anywhere." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and turned her toward him. "I promised you would not be harmed. I intend to keep it. You can even lock the bathroom door if you like."

"Okay." Katara nodded as Zuko pushed her gently into the bathroom. He heard her lock the door then nodded to the guard and left.

Zuko walked around his ship a little before settling to stay on the side railing looking out into the sea. His thoughts traveled to what Katara had said. She wouldn't want to get to know him. All she wanted was to find out a weakness. He knew his weakness was written all over him though in invisible scars and one clearly visible one.

His weakness was his past. It clung to him like a leech and followed him like a shadow. It already haunted him. He didn't need anyone else knowing and looking down on him. He already knew where he stood until he got his honor back.

He'd have to talk to his uncle about talking to Katara. He would not allow his uncle to fill Katara's head with ideas like that. He figured she was the kind of girl who wouldn't leave it alone once it started. He was determined not to let his past slip through his lips and into her mind.

Something hit him. It was like a swift kick in the gut, but it didn't hurt. It felt… odd. He ignored it and put his mind onto something else.

* * *

Katara finished her shower and redressed. She looked in the mirror and put her hair back into its normal braid before sighing and looking around. The bathroom was small. There was just enough room for the shower, toilette, and a sink with a mirror above it. It was actually quite clean too, which she was grateful for. 

She heard a knock on the door then Zuko telling her to get out. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to see him standing there looking down at her.

"Let's go." He said grabbing her arm a little roughly. She quickened her step to make sure she didn't fall over.

"What's the rush?" She asked but he didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you." She quickly yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't have to answer to you, peasant." He spat then reached for her arm again but she twisted so it was out of his reach.

"I can walk myself thank you." She said distastefully before walking ahead of him in the direction of room. He shook his head as he caught up with her. She walked in before turning around and facing him. "See? I'm a good little girl." She said with venom and sarcasm dripping from her words.

"So it seems." He returned with a sarcastic smile. "I'll be back at around sunset to bring you dinner." She rolled her eyes knowing that was hours of boredom to endure. He just closed and locked the door without another word.

Katara groaned and went to sit on the bed that had been made during her shower. She sighed and wondered why she wasn't as frustrated as she should have been. She was by no means happy or even content but she wasn't really angry either.

She just hoped that Aang would hurry up and come to save her.

* * *

At around sunset, just as he had said, Zuko was approaching his room with a tray of food for Katara. He balanced the tray on one hand as he put the key into the hole in the door. _I feel like a waiter._ He thought rolling his eyes. 

He opened the door to see Katara staring out the window, watching the sun set. She didn't even turn her head when he walked in. He cleared his throat in a somewhat awkward manner. Her head whipped around startled.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." She explained. He nodded then set the tray down. "Thanks." She said moving toward the tray filled with food. She picked up some of the fruit and bit into it.

"What? Not going to ask if it's poisoned?" He asked watching her eat the fruit hungrily.

"I don't think your uncle would let you poison me." She smiled at him. Zuko shrugged and looked away from her. "So what do you do all day?" She asked seemingly randomly.

"I train, build strategy, make sure everything's in order." He answered.

"It sounds boring." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking back to her.

"I'm eating and making conversation." She answered a little confused.

"Why?" He asked just as confused himself.

"Because I've been bored for the past 24 hours and you're just standing there." Zuko shook his head. He did not want to talk to her. It wouldn't go anywhere good.

"I'll be back in a while to get the tray and take you to the bathroom." He said walking to the door.

"Okay." She said looking back down at the food suddenly feeling disappointed. He walked out and she heard the same sound she'd been hearing all the time, the locking of a door.

* * *

Zuko came back fifteen minutes later and walked into the room. He saw she was done eating and was currently laying down on the bed, tray aside, eyes closed, breathing softly. She was asleep. 

He slowly and quietly crept up to get the tray but ended up passing the it at the foot of the bed and ended up standing at the head, right next to her. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at her.

She was like a mystery to him and he didn't know why. He had the sudden urge to reach out and brush a strand of hair off of her face and he almost did but caught himself before he did. He broke his gaze from her and went to go get the tray. He picked it up and went to the door.

He turned to look at her one more time. She moaned and turned over. He let a small smile tempt his lips then shook his head not liking what was happening.

Just as he shut the door, Katara stirred and woke. She looked around and saw the tray gone. She figured he had come to get it already. She must have fallen asleep after eating. She sat up and stretched but found herself still tired.

It must have been sitting around all day that made her this tired. Which didn't quite make sense to her. She found the nightgown folded on the very end of the bed and quickly put it on, not sure when Zuko would return. Just as soon as it fell below her knees Zuko came in.

"Would it kill you to knock?" She yelled jumping a little. "I don't like the idea of you coming in when I'm changing." She blushed and looked away from him.

"Sorry." He whispered blushing himself. "I'll knock from now on." He tried to get the image out of his head. He took a good look at her. It was the first time he'd seen her in the nightgown fully. She was always under the covers and covering herself when he came in. She definitely looked nice.

Katara saw him staring and she suddenly felt very, _very_ awkward. She crossed her arms across her chest as if it would help. She tried to look anywhere but him but it was hard. She felt strange with him looking at her like he was. He wasn't really checking her out but rather, admiring her.

Katara finally broke away from the gaze and moved towards the bed to climb under the covers. Zuko stopped watching her when she moved and then moved himself. He went to the wardrobe and removed his armor to put in it.

When he turned back, she was already laying down on her side, ready to sleep. He normally didn't go to sleep this early but something was pulling him to lay down beside her. He didn't quite understand it, but he did listen to it.

Katara felt Zuko lay down next to her and she turned to face him. His eyes were closed but she knew he knew she was looking at him. She looked at his scar and had the urge to touch it but she didn't. He seemed to be a little touchy when it came to his past.

"What?" He snapped at her turning his head and opening his eyes. She didn't even flinch this time.

"Nothing. Just getting comfortable." She lied. _What is with me?_ She wondered. She watched Zuko roll to face away from her and she did the same.

* * *

I feel a little iffy on this chapter and I'm not sure why. I'm going to heat things up between Zuko and Katara probably in the next chapter because that's what I'm better at writing. Don't forget to review! (I'm home from school sick again so I'll be writing a lot again) 


	5. Forbidden Charm

Judgement

Chapter Four- Forbidden Charm

I want to give a thanks to **ML7**, **Sahlili20**, **aniek90**, **12manytears**, **wolf-girl87**, and **Miss Hiss** because they've reviewed on more than one of my chapters! Thanks guys! (Sorry if I missed anyone. Let me know and I'll put you in the next chapter.)

* * *

Forbidden things have a secret charm.  
-Publius Cornelius Tacitus 

Katara woke once again to find Zuko and her clothes gone. This time she wasn't so surprised though. She noticed that the sun wasn't too high in the sky so it was still early which also didn't surprise her. She had fallen asleep very early the night before.

She stretched out and laid back down sighing. She was very comfortable in the bed. It was warm and soft, too bad she couldn't just sleep all day. As she closed her eyes she heard a hard knock on the door.

"Yes?" She answered not moving. She heard the door open and she didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was Zuko. There was a tension that filled the air the second he walked in the room.

"It's time for breakfast." He said throwing her clothes on top of her. "Get dressed and knock on the door when you're done." He ordered then walked out. She looked at the door a little confused. _Why do I need to dress just to eat in this room? _She shook her head and decided it would be better just to follow his orders for right now.

After she dressed, she knocked on the door and waited for Zuko to open it. He did quickly and she just stared at him for a moment.

"What? No tray?" She asked.

"You're eating breakfast with my uncle and me." He answered curtly then took her arm again.

"Why?" She asked almost too surprised to manage anything else.

"Do you really care?" He rolled his eyes and led her slowly through the corridor.

"I…I'm just…" She stumbled with her words. "I just don't understand. I thought you said I'd stay in the room at all times."

"If you'd like to stay there then-"

"No, no, no!" She cut him off. "It's fine." She felt his hand shift to get a better hold on her arm, but it wasn't a rough hold, rather than a soft touch as if he was holding her hand. "I thought you understood I could walk on my own." She said looking at his hand.

"You don't know where we're going." He said looking forward.

"But I could just follow you, you know." She pointed out. He didn't say anything as he let his hand reluctantly fall from her arm. "Thank you." He just ignored her and kept walking. "So will I be eating with you two from now on or is this a special occasion?" She questioned.

"It depends on weather or not you behave." He answered walking a little faster.

"I've been 'good' so far have I not?" She shot back, keeping up with him. He ignored her again and kept ignoring her until they reached the room they would eat in.

Katara walked in to see it was a fairly large room with a table in the middle to eat on. There was a door in the back probably leading into a kitchen. She saw Iroh already sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Oh Katara!" He greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been as good as I can be in this situation." She smiled at him.

"Please sit." He said motioning to the seat across him. "Zuko sit down too and join us." He said as Katara started sitting down. Zuko groaned but sat down in the seat next to Katara. "Breakfast should be served soon."

"How have you been Iroh?" Katara asked politely.

"Oh I've been fine. Has Zuko been giving you too much trouble?" He asked as the food was brought in and set down in front of them. Katara took a quick look at Zuko but he was just giving his uncle a strange stare.

"No, he's actually been somewhat civil." She smiled when Zuko turned to her surprised by her answer. "He's still a pain though." She followed up her answer. Iroh just laughed.

"That's expected though." Iroh responded pouring himself some tea. "Would you like some?" Katara nodded and he poured her some as well.

"Thank you." She said reaching over to take her cup of tea and drink some of it. She looked down at her plate to find it filled with bread, assorted fruits, and a few eggs. "How do you get such good food all the time?"

"Oh we have a great cook who stashes up on many different foods every time we stop." Iroh answered starting to eat. "Zuko, maybe after breakfast Katara would like to stretch her legs. Maybe you should show her around the ship." Iroh suggested. They two looked at each other a little uncomfortably.

"I have a lot to do today. I didn't get a chance to train this morning." Zuko answered quickly.

"Is that why you're gone so early in the morning?" She asked him. "You go to train?"

"As soon as the sun rises every morning." He said continuing to eat.

"I say he trains too much." Iroh whispered causing Katara to giggle a little. She shifted her feet under the table and accidentally hit Zuko's foot with her own. He turned to her and gave her a questioning look, assuming she did it on purpose. She just tried not to blush and looked at Iroh.

"So Iroh," She started talking. "What do you tend to do all day?" She asked. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but it was hard when she knew Zuko was looking at her.

She was finally started to concentrate on Iroh's words when she felt Zuko's foot gently push her leg. She squinted her brow a little confused as she looked at him. She found him staring directly ahead as if he hadn't done anything. _It was an accident I'm sure._ She reasoned with herself. But that thought slowly faded when she felt his leg shift and rub against hers. Against her better judgement, she reacted by pushing her leg back against his.

Iroh noticed the blush that slowly creped up onto both of their cheeks but wasn't quite sure why. He just smiled slyly and kept talking. He always thought there was something between them.

The gentle pushes and nudges became harder as if it was a game they were both getting competatitive over. At one point he actually kicked her slightly. She responded by kicking him back, a little harder. Zuko was about to kick her again when he stopped and his foot hovered by her leg.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Zuko asked himself as he quickly pulled his leg away from her. She was the enemy, a prisoner. He was not supposed to be… flirting with her! He cleared his throat before standing up.

"Are you finished?" He asked Katara quickly.

"Oh, yes." She answered still confused on what had just happened. "I guess I should get back to the room. It was nice to see you again Iroh." She nodded toward him.

"I'll see you later Uncle." Zuko said before walking out the door, Katara following. Iroh nodded to his nephew and smiled behind his tea cup.

"This will be very interesting." He said to himself.

Zuko walked somewhat fast to get her back to her room. Katara was pleasantly surprised that when she caught up to him, he didn't grab her arm to pull her along. Although that was probably just because of the awkwardness of the moment. Neither of them really understood why or what exactly they did.

"So, uhh…" Katara tried to break the tension. "I assume you're training tomorrow?" She asked. All he did was nod in response. "Maybe I could join you?" She asked.

"What?" Now he was bamboozled. (A/N: sorry, I like that word) "Why?"

"I've been very bored and kicking your butt could liven things up a little." She smiled. Zuko gave a curt chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, I got you onto my ship by force." He slowed his walk slightly.

"Are you afraid?" She asked as they approached the room.

"Fine." He opened the door up and she stepped in. "Tomorrow morning, you'll come and train with me. Don't be expecting a victory." He warned. She just smiled at him as he gently closed the door and, once again, locked it.

* * *

Katara had spent the day looking out at the ocean bending bits of it to keep herself entertained. She had thought a lot about Aang, Toph, and her brother, who was probably driving the other two insane by now. She wondered why they hadn't found her yet but knew there must be a good reason. 

When she wasn't thinking about them, she was thinking about breakfast with Zuko. Every time she did, she felt her cheeks heat up just slightly. This morning was fun if she got rid of the fact that it was awkward and it was Zuko. It was like playing with fire… well… She kind of was. She shook her head. She pushed the idea that he wasn't _that_ bad and that he _could_ be someone she _could_ like into the back of her mind.

He was off limits, forbidden! _Which is okay because he's nothing more than an enemy._ She told herself.

Zuko knocked on the door and waited for her to answer before he went in. He saw her sitting on the bed already in the nightgown, running her fingers through her untied, flowing hair. He felt something hit him and his body heated up involuntarily. He ignored the feeling for what seemed the hundredth time today.

"How was your day?" Katara asked.

"Normal." He answered removing his shirt and shoes. "Yours?" He asked for reasons beyond his own mind.

"I've been stuck in this room nearly all day, same as the day before. So how do you think it was?" She asked sounding like she was more joking rather than being snappy. He just shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. "So tomorrow, I'm training with you right?"

"If you still insist on making a fool of yourself." He said smirking at her. She lightly pushed his arm and shook her head at him.

"We'll just see about that tomorrow." She said watching him bend the candles out and lay down on his back. "Good-night." She said in a mocking tone. She then laid down and closed her eyes ready to sleep. She didn't even notice that she turned over on her other side so that she was now facing him.

Zuko noticed though and allowed himself to absentmindedly roll over to face her as well. He looked at her through the dark and saw that she had quickly fallen asleep. It was then that he closed his own eyes and bent his knee so that it up against her thigh. He smiled and fell asleep quicker than he had in months.

* * *

Things are heating up slowly. By the way, the footsie thing, I drew that out of my own expirience, hoping it's not too OOC. Review to let me know if it's too OOC or if it's okay. If it's okay, I might be putting more things like that in. If not, then I'll leave it out and change it.

By the way, has anyone else had something like that happen, you and someone you really shouldn't be playing footsie with are in fact playing footsie but you both ignore it completely! It's kind of fun but very awkward, especially when it's your ex. (cough)logan(cough). Lol. Sorry, short ramble. Anyways don't forget to review! Reviews seem to rise and fall between chapters. I'd kind of like the to keep rising! I should be updating soon!


	6. Training

Judgement

Chapter Five- Training

Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.  
-Sicilian Proverb

Katara woke up due to someone shaking her semi violently. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see no sun.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes after the shaking stopped.

"Sunrise, time to train." Zuko said tying his shoes. Katara sat up slowly and looked at him like he was insane. "What? You wanted to train with me, let's go." He said tossing her clothes to her. "They aren't washed yet but it would be pointless to wash them just to train in them."

"That's true." She yawned and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Get out so I can change." She told him. He looked at her a little shocked at her firmness. But nonetheless, he stepped out.

Katara changed rather slowly only half awake. She quickly put her hair up and she was sure it was a mess but it wouldn't really matter. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her clothes then went to knock on the door.

"Alright, let's go." Zuko said opening the door.

"How are you this awake?" She asked yawning in the middle of her sentence. He chuckled a little at her tired look.

"I rise with the sun." He said.

"Yeah but the sun's not even fully up yet." She protested.

"You better wake up if you even want to think you have a chance of beating me." He smiled leading her through the corridors.

"Oh whatever." But she couldn't hold back yet another yawn. She then realized that they were on the deck of the ship. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where we're going to spar." He told her. "I don't think you want to jump over board do you?"

"No thanks." She took a deep breath. It had been days since she had been out in the fresh air. "So, are we doing this with or without bending?" She asked.

"Let's see what you can do without your bending." He said getting into a fighting position. She quickly followed and waited for him to make the first move.

Zuko ran at her and she expected him to attack her by hitting her but he slid down and kicked her feet from under her. Katara yelped in surprise but quickly caught herself and stood back up throwing a punch to his torso, only to have it blocked quickly. Katara kept throwing punches and kicks but it didn't really get her anywhere.

Zuko was getting sick of her predictable moves so he caught her arm and spun her around so her back was him then kicked her back. The kick was lighter than it would have been if they were actually fighting. He was definitely toning his hits down, even though he wasn't supposed to.

Katara stumbled forward and sighed in frustration. She knew she wasn't the best fighter without her bending (especially when she wasn't awake) but she sure as hell didn't want Zuko to know that. She slowly approached him, hands at sides, innocent look printed on her face. Zuko kept his guard up but didn't attack. When she was close enough, she threw a punch which he caught, along with the one from her other fist.

"You've gotta do better than that Tara." She let a surprised look at the nickname quickly pass over her then disappear.

"I'm not that innocent." She whispered then swiftly kneed him in the stomach, hard enough for him to let go of her hands and let her back away. "Maybe you should keep that armor on." She smirked at him. He looked up and growled slightly.

"I won't need it." He said running at her.

They sparred for a half hour before each were growing somewhat bored of the same thing over and over again. Zuko was sure he could take her down no problem if was using all of his strength, but that might end in harming her, which he couldn't do.

He rolled his eyes as she backed away preparing for another attack. He smiled slyly before forming fire in his hands and shooting it at her.

Katara's eyes widened from the surprise attack and dodged the flame with time to watch it soar above the ocean. She turned to look at Zuko and gave him an accusing look.

"I thought you said no bending!" She shouted.

"Actually I said I wanted to see how _you_ could do without your bending." He smirked. "I said nothing about me not being allowed to bend." He watched as she shook her head than ran at him full speed. Even though he saw it coming, it surprised him and he fell down onto his back with her on top of him.

"You cheater." She said half laughing at their position.

"I didn't cheat." He told her unmoving.

"Yes you did." She put one hand on each side of his head and pushed herself up to look at him. It was then that she noticed his hands were on her hips and he was looking her in the eye. Neither of them moved for a few moments.

"You look like hell." He told her. She looked taken back and let out a stunned laugh.

"Charmer you are." She told him attempting to get up.

"No really, you're hair's a mess, you have dirt on your face." He chuckled again, holding her on top of him. He wasn't even aware he was doing it either.

"At least you're honest." She mused aloud. She smiled and looked him in the eye. He really was kind of cute, even with the scar. It seemed to add to it somehow. She realized she was staring and she pushed herself all the way off of him, despite his hold. "I should probably go take a shower." She said dusting herself off awkwardly.

"Yeah." He said still lying on the ground. "I'll take you." He stood up. "C'mon, let's go." He said walking ahead of her. He didn't see the smile that crossed her face, or how her blush deepened as she watched him walk.

* * *

Katara heard a knock on the bathroom door after she took her shower, dressed, and redid her hair. She went over and unlocked the door to open it. She saw Zuko there standing over her, sweaty and breathing hard.

"You kept training?" She guessed.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do? Sit out here and wait?" He asked.

"Okay true." She shrugged. She stepped out of the bathroom and Zuko stepped in.

"Uncle Iroh will take you back to the room and after my shower I'll be back in to bring you breakfast." He told her getting ready to close the door.

"Oh Zuko!" She called before he shut it all the way. He opened it up to look at her. "You look like hell," She smiled sweetly. "And you kind of smell." He just glared at her slightly before closing the door. Katara just laughed to herself.

"It seems you and my nephew are getting along." Iroh pointed out.

"He's alright." She shrugged walking towards the room.

"I told you he wasn't as bad as you thought." He said smugly as he walked with her.

"Alright, he's not all bad, but he does still have me hostage here." She pointed out.

"You didn't seem to mind early this morning while you were sparring." He laughed.

"Oh…" Katara felt the blush creep up to her cheeks. "That was uhh, nothing." She stumbled with her words. "We were just sparring." She told him.

"If you say so." He smiled again as they reached the door. "You know, he is of courting age." He told her.

"What?" She shouted a little surprised at the randomness of the comment. "Why does that matter at all?" Katara stepped into the room.

"I was just saying." He closed the door before she was able to say anything else. Katara took a moment to think about it but quickly shook her head and erased it.

* * *

Zuko knocked on the door and when she answered, he walked in holding the tray with food. She was sitting on the bed just thinking about many things. He put the tray beside her and stole a strawberry off of it.

"Hey!" She complained. "Isn't that for me?"

"You don't want it now, do you?" He questioned. She just stuck out her tongue is disgust. "So," He started awkwardly. "Would you like to get out and walk around a bit?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure." She said picking up her own strawberry to eat. "Am I aloud to walk around on my own now?" She bit into the strawberry already knowing the answer.

"No." He answered quickly. "But, if my uncle or I are with you, you can walk around." She nodded a little disappointed but a little happy at the same time. "It's not that I expect you to jump over board and swim away. I just don't trust my men still."

"Oh." Katara smiled sweetly at the thought that he might care. "A walk sounds nice." She nodded continuing to eat. "Who will be taking me around?" She asked.

"Uncle is busy today so I would have to go with you." He said looking away from her.

"You don't mind?" She questioned.

"Hey! If you want to stay in here all day again that can be arranged!" He yelled.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to make you mad." She was confused by his sudden change of moods.

"It's okay." He said harshly, not really understanding why he snapped at her either. It was just that she made him feel so many different things at once, it was hard to understand it. "Hurry up and eat so we can go."

"I'm not really hungry, why don't we go now?" He asked standing up and moving to the door. All Zuko did was nod and follow her. After stepping out of the room, he went to reach for her arm as a habit but stopped himself and left his arm at his side.

The walk was silent for a bit, the tension filling the air. Katara looked over at him and saw him avoiding her gaze. She took the time to really look at him. He was wearing his armor now, though she didn't understand why. It's not like they were heading into battle or anything. He did look good in it though. She would never say that to anyone, rarely to herself even. She was on the side of him that had the scar and she took a minute to wonder about it.

It wasn't as ugly as many people would think. She did wonder what was hidden beneath it though. It held some story, something painful, but it was never let out. She wanted to know the story though. She had to hold herself back from reaching up to let her fingers brush the edge of it.

Zuko caught her stare and suddenly became self-conscious. He turned his head as far as he could from her, hoping she'd get the idea. He didn't need her questioning him and he knew she would.

Katara's eyes fell to the floor when he turned his head. She didn't mean to stare, really she didn't. It was just so… fascinating. She muttered an apology but he didn't respond.

"Um, why don't you tell me about your ship?" She offered as a suggestion to break the tension between them.

"Okay." He said quickly moving to the other side of her, so that his unscarred cheek was facing her now. "This ship was built in the Fire Nation when I was born." He started as Katara just nodded and kept walking with him.

Zuko led her through corridor after corridor telling her different things about the ship. Katara smiled at how passionately he talked about it. She never really thought he'd be passionate about anything but he was passionate about the ship.

He led her up a small flight of stairs and onto the deck of the ship. There was a light breeze that felt good against her skin. She paused to look out into the ocean to find that's all there was. It was a beautiful sight though. She leaned up against the railing and just looked out into the water.

"You really like this ship, don't you?" She asked once he paused. He just nodded. It was like she hit a nerve or something. "That's good." She turned her head to look at him. He was also leaning on the railing and his scarred cheek was facing her. She made it a point not to stare this time.

Zuko sighed and looked at her. Her hair, although tied in her braid, was blowing in the breeze and the look on her face told him she was thinking about something. He just didn't know what. She was rather pretty, even if she was just a water peasant. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

She caught his gaze and smiled shyly, not sure what else to do. She cleared her throat awkwardly as he turned away and moved away from the railing.

"I guess you should take me back." She told him. "You probably have a lot to do."

"Yeah." He whispered. He had absolutely nothing to do today. It was half the reason he was willing to take her out walking…half. "C'mon." He said motioning for her to follow. She smiled sweetly at him as she walked up beside him.

As they walked, they were silent but it was comfortable somehow. It didn't really make sense. Just a little while ago there was tension between them. Now it was just comfortable. As they walked, their arms brushed against each other a few times due to the closeness of their bodies. Neither of them seemed to mind though.

When they approached the room she walked in front of him and stepped in. She turned to smile at him but he was starting to close the door.

"Zuko," She called softly. He opened the door slightly to look at her. "Thank you." She smiled. He just nodded, shutting the door to lock it.

* * *

After Katara had eaten dinner and Iroh took her to the bathroom, she returned to change into the nightgown. She quickly changed as she normally did then folded her clothes to put at the end of the bed.

She walked over to the table at the other end of the room and looked at the four candles set up there. They burned brightly and she sighed. The candles themselves were plain and unscented. But the flame atop of the candle is what interested her. They flickered constantly, never settling down. They were enticing but if you got to close it would burn you. She dropped her eyes to the ground. _Just like him._

"Katara?" She heard Zuko call from outside the room.

"Come on in." She said moving away from the table and toward the bed. He walked in and watched her climb into his bed. He shook his head wondering how he got himself into this situation.

He knew what was happening, but he didn't like it. He was not supposed to feel anything but hate for her. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was feeling towards her but he was feeling something other than what he was supposed to. Seeing her climb into his bed again only reminded him that this was going in the wrong direction.

Zuko didn't say anything as he followed his normal routine of kicking of his shoes and taking off his shirt before climbing into bed. He put the candles out and it went dark. He liked it better like that, he couldn't see her then.

"Zuko," She whispered turning over to face him. He didn't say anything, just made a slight noise to tell her she had his attention. "Thank you for taking me out today." The way she put it made it sound like he had taken her out on a date or something.

"No problem." He said curtly hoping she would turn away from him and go to sleep. She did stay quiet and fall asleep but she was still facing him.

By this time, his eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see her peaceful face. He turned to face her fully and reached out to brush her face. As his fingertips brushed her cheek, he realized what he was doing and he pulled away.

Now he was frustrated with himself and he turned away. Tomorrow he would make sure to change his attitude. _This will not happen. I won't let it._ He thought to himself.

* * *

This is another chapter I'm not sure I like. I'm actually changing what's going to happen in the chapter so it might take a little longer to get up. I am going to work on it today though so it might not, it all depends. I've been up since about five thirty (for some reason beyond my thinkig ability) and I've got a few ideas buzzing around in my head. Anyways, drop a review and let me know if I'm going downhill with OOCness or not.

Also, sorry about the short training scene. I'm not really good at the fight scenes. I hope it was okay though.


	7. Anger

Judgement

Chapter Six- Anger

No man can think clearly when his fists are clenched.  
-George Jean Nathan

Katara, to no surprise, woke up to find Zuko already gone. She found herself a little disappointed though and she didn't really know why. She did begin to wonder what it might be like to wake up with him still lying beside her.

She stretched out in the bed and rolled over to his side. It was no longer warm but his scent was still there. She rolled back over to her side and groaned. She shouldn't even notice things like that. She shook her head before she slowly got up out of the bed.

Just as she stood up, Zuko walked in with her clothes. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her as he threw her clothes on the bed. She could already tell there was something wrong with him today.

"Your breakfast will be here soon." He said sounding grumpy and frustrated. She just stared at him as he stomped out the door, slamming and locking it before stomping away.

"Wonder what got into him." She mused aloud. She went to pick up her clothes and put them on.

* * *

Zuko stomped away frustrated with himself more than anything. Last night it had hit him that he might have actually started to like his prisoner. He couldn't let that happen. He had to push her away. He was going to make her angry at him so he became angry at her.

He continued his way into the dining area where he would eat his own breakfast. Unfortunately for him, his uncle was there. Someone he didn't want to see at the moment. His uncle always seemed to see right through him no matter how good of a stone mask he put on.

"Oh Prince Zuko!" Iroh called happily. He immediately noticed the change is Zuko's attitude. "Why are you so upset this morning?"

"Leave it be Uncle." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me about your troubles." He suggested. Zuko just shook his head and sat down hoping to eat in silence now. His wish was not granted. "Zuko, you seem even more troubled than normal."

"I said leave it be Uncle." He growled again.

"Might this have to do with Miss Katara?" Iroh pushed. He watched as Zuko clenched his fists on the table and his eyes burned with anger. "So it does." Iroh smiled. "Could it be you realize she's more to you than she was before?" Zuko slammed his fists down on the table making everything but his uncle jump.

"This has nothing to do with Katara!" He shouted at his uncle. "She means nothing to me! She is a prisoner and I don't understand why you would think otherwise!" His uncle just smiled at him slyly. Zuko sighed angrily when he realized that he had used her name again. "I'm no longer hungry." He said standing to leave.

"Ah, young love." His uncle sighed then heard Zuko yell from outside the dining area. He had to hold back a laugh.

Zuko on the other hand was even madder if it was possible. _Young love? That's impossible!_ He thought to himself. He was not going to let that even cross his mind. He was not going to let her cross his mind anymore.

* * *

Katara felt extremely bored. Iroh had brought her breakfast and taken her to the bathroom but he had not said much, only smiled. She wondered what was with them both today. Iroh kept smiling at her like he knew something she didn't and Zuko was angry with her for some reason.

She sighed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called.

"Hello Miss Katara," Iroh said opening the door. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked opening the door to motion her out.

"Thank would be really nice." She told him smiling as she stood and walked to the door. "Do you know what has been bothering Zuko today? Have I don't something wrong?" She asked. She wasn't even sure why she was asking.

"Oh no, it's not you." He assured. "He's just confused and that makes him frustrated. I believe he's actually grown to like you." He smiled again.

"I think he's grown to stand me, not like me." She laughed a little.

"Don't be so sure." Just then the ship swayed and Katara was knocked off balance into a wall. It took her a second to get her footing back. "I'm afraid that we're in a bit of rough waters. It's not too bad though." He told her. He held out his hand to help her get her footing back completely.

"Oh it's okay. At least I don't get sea sick." She smiled. "It is still nice out from what I can see outside the window. Can we go up on deck?" She asked. "I like it up there."

"Of course." Iroh said leading her around a corner up to the deck of the ship. "Zuko has always liked it up here as well." He told her as she stopped at the railing. "You two have a lot more in common than you may think."

"Why do you always talk about Zuko?" She asked. "It almost sounds like you're trying to get me to like him." She laughed nervously.

"Now why would I try to do that?" He asked with that sly smile on his face. Katara shook her head and looked back at the sea.

"General Iroh!" A man called from the other side of the ship. "We are in need of your help!" Iroh nodded to him then turned back to Katara.

"I'm sorry this has to be cut short but these men can't seem to do anything without assistance." He laughed. "All the men are meeting currently. Will you be able to find your way back to the room yourself or would you like me to go with you?"

"Oh I'll be fine. Don't worry." She nodded. "But won't someone need to lock the door behind me?" She asked not really meaning to. She hated having that door locked.

"Do you promise to stay in the room? All the men will think it's locked so you won't have to worry about unwanted intruders." He reassured her.

"Yes, I promise to stay in there." She told him, happy that she was aloud some trust and respect. "It was nice walking with you Iroh." She told him before walking back to the room.

She had to laugh at the thought of Zuko's uncle trying to get them together. It was cute if you forgot the fact that it was her and Zuko he was trying to get together. She started walking down the small flight of stairs when the ship swayed again. She lost her footing again, falling down the stairs, twisting her ankle.

She cried out in a small fit of pain when she landed at the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed her ankle and rubbed it to trying to soothe the pain but it didn't help. She grabbed the railing and tried to pull herself up but the second she put pressure on her ankle, pain shot through her and she collapsed. _If only I had some water._ She thought to herself.

Just then Zuko came walking down the corridor and saw her there. He groaned before he walked up to her and looked down at her. He had to laugh at her situation.

"Uncle Iroh leaves you alone for two minutes and you're already stuck." He laughed again.

"Oh shut up." She snapped at him. "The ship rocked and I tripped down the stairs."

"Maybe it would be better if I didn't allow you outside the room at all." He shook his head. Katara just glared at him. "Can you walk?"

"Oh yes." She replied sarcastically. "I just thought it would be nice to sit here and wait for someone to come and find me."

"Hey don't get snappy with me! Do you want help or not?" He crossed his arms.

"Just give me some water and I'll be fine." She continued to glare at him.

"What the hell good would water do?" He didn't make a move to help her yet.

"I can heal myself, you moron." She said now getting frustrated herself. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever." He mumbled before leaning down to her. Before she knew what was going on, Zuko was picking her up bridal style. On reflex, she wrapped one arm around his neck to hold herself steady. "Hold still." He told her starting to walk.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"You said you couldn't walk, and I'm not leaving you out in the hall." He told her sternly.

"I'm not helpless." She defended although the situation seemed to prove otherwise. He just chuckled and kept walking.

Katara was uncomfortable with their position. She didn't want to let go of him because with his mood, he was more likely to drop her and not care. She also wasn't sure how she would feel about this in general. She was literally in the hands and arms of her enemy but she didn't feel threatened, minus the being dropped.

It was now that she realized just how strong his hold was. He was carrying her like she weighed nothing. He was also really warm. His body head radiated off hi like he was a human heater. It was kind of nice.

Zuko on the other hand was trying to ignore the fact that her finger gently touching his neck made him shiver in delight. He was also ignoring that he didn't mind holding her.

He kicked open the door to his room and blocked out the image of a wedding night in his head. The fact that the thought even entered his head made him mad. To make up for it, he didn't set her down on the bed but dropped her there instead.

"I'll be right back." His voice was deep and heavy. Katara fell back on the bed and groaned half in pain, half in frustration. It had hurt her ankle when he dropped her on the bed. "Here." He said placing her lunch tray in front of her along with a bowl of water.

Katara didn't say anything as she bent the water out of the bowl and around her hand. She saw Zuko watch her as she healed herself. His eyes seemed to hold an interest in what she was doing. When he saw her watching him watching her, he turned away.

"Be more careful from now on." He said in a snappy tone.

"Hey!" She shouted at him. "It wasn't my fault!"

"So it's not your fault your helpless without your bending?" He asked.

"I told you I'm not helpless!" She shot back at him. She flared up when he let a small smile pass on his lips. "This is all your fault!" She shouted again. "You're the one who captured me on your stupid ship! You don't get it! Aang won't turn himself in to you!" She kept yelling but stayed seated on the bed.

"He'll do anything to save you, though I don't get why." He stepped closer to the bed. "You're just a sorry, helpless, useless, ugly, water bending peasant." He told her watching flames of hate light up in her eyes. Without warning, she spit in his face.

He backed away surprised and disgusted. He wiped his face and glared at her. Then he turned around, stomped out the door then once again slammed it and locked it.

Katara let out a frustrated scream before crossing her arms over her chest and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Sorry about it being a little later than I though but my study hall is normally when I write the chapters but lately the girl next to me won't shut up and it's so hard to concentrate. Also this and the next chapter are short. BUT I make up for it in the chapter after the next. You'll all like that one. That's when things really start happening. Well Happy Late Valentine's Day! I won't be updating this weekend, I'll be in the Dells on a short vacation so... I'll update next week sometime. 


	8. Forgiveness

Judgement

Chapter Seven: Forgiveness

It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.  
-William Blake

Katara sat on the bed, watching the sun set and angrily playing with her hands. She was still mad at Zuko. His bad mood had passed to her.

She hated how he had talked her, insulted her. She didn't think the things he said would upset her but they did. She wouldn't now admit that just the day before, she thought they could get along.

She was a fool to think that. He was her enemy, they hated each other, and… _It would never work._ Katara shook her head._ Where did that come from?_

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she did know where that thought came from. That's what made her really mad. She had thought they could be something other than enemies. She really was a fool to think that.

_How could he say those things?_ She wondered. He had called her helpless and useless! She hated being called those things. She hated feeling like that… and that's how he always made her feel. In his presence she always felt like she was helpless. He mind and some of her heart turned to jello and she was sometimes completely useless.

She knew it shouldn't bother her because he was just her enemy and he was supposed to say those things. It was supposed to be easy to forgive an enemy for something like that.

She refused.

She wouldn't forgive him for what he said.

* * *

Zuko had his uncle bring Katara her dinner and went back to training. He had been training most of the day. He tended to train more when he was frustrated. 

He wasn't angry for the reasons his crew would think. He was upset with himself more than her. He was hoping that by making her angry at him, he would really become angry with her. That plan had went to hell.

By making her mad at him, he just felt…guilty. He hated feeling guilty. He wasn't supposed to have that emotion at all! So he dealt with it by turning it into an emotion he was supposed to have, anger.

He would train until he got even more angry and frustrated, to the point where his mind was clouded and it no longer mattered. Then he would train some more. He would keep training until his body ached and he was out of breath.

Zuko didn't even eat dinner that night. He was too tired and "angry" to eat. At least, that's what he had told his uncle when he asked.

Zuko now stood in front of the door, dreading opening it. Behind the door was a fight waiting to happen. It would probably not end well. He took a deep breath and unlocked it.

He stepped in to find Katara already asleep in bed, most candles out. He was thankful that he wouldn't need to deal with her tonight.

He carefully walked up to her, gazing at her intently. Her eyes were closed, steady breathing, and bathed in candle light. One thing he said had definitely been a lie. She was not ugly by any means. His guilt came back.

_She won't forgive me._ He thought._ I wouldn't forgive myself if I was in her place. _It was hard not to reach out and touch her. He realized how many times he had wanted to touch her and backed away.

He shook his head and went to his side of the bed. He followed his normal routine before lying to sleep. He took one breath before silence was broken.

"I want an apology."

"What?" He asked surprised. He had thought she was asleep. _She doesn't know I was looking at her does she? _

"I Want. An. Apology." She spelled out, turning over to face him.

"For what?" He shouted turning to face her as well. His stupid stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow him to do anything of the sort.

"For what? For everything you said! You've been acting like a stuck-up jerk!"

"You're a prisoner! I'm allowed to act that way, or any way I want!" He continued to shout at her, unconsciously inching towards her. They stayed only inches apart for a few moments. Katara froze when she saw Zuko's hand tempt to reach out to her. He had stopped himself before he reached her face though. She found herself disappointed.

"You haven't been treating me like a prisoner." She whispered tempting him even more by leaning forward just slightly. Zuko stayed silent a moment as if debating what to do.

"Well here's your reminder." He spat before turning away from her quickly. He heard her groan and turn over.

He sat there for a while getting rid of all the feelings that washed over him. _I should have kissed her._ He thought to himself._ What would she have done if I kissed her? I don't think that would count as an apology._ With thoughts of the girl laying next to him still racing through his head, he slowly fell asleep.

Katara stayed awake, unable to sleep. She was angry and restless. She wanted him to apologize even if she wasn't going to forgive him. She wanted to forgive him even if she thought she couldn't. She wanted to kiss him even though she knew she shouldn't.

She stayed laying in the bed trying not to toss and turn. Then she got an idea.

* * *

Well I'm back from the Dells and it was fun. I had nothing to do when I got home so I decided to type this and get it up for you guys. The next chapter is the one everyone will like. The night's not exactly over yet, but that's all I'm saying. So thanks for the reviews and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. It will also be long I hope. 


	9. Opening Up

Judgement

Chapter Eight:

Why not go out on a limb? Isn't that where the fruit is?  
-Frank Scully

Zuko turned over, waking up. He hated waking up in the middle of the night. He never got any sleep after he woke up. He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the moon still high in the sky.

He turned over to look at Katara. _Maybe I should apologize._ He thought. But when he rolled all the way over, he found the bed empty.

His eyes shot open as he sat up fast enough to get a head rush. His eyes scanned the room in a fast haste as kicked off the covers and stood up. He found the door open, her clothes still at the foot of the bed, but still no girl.

His heart raced as he went for the wardrobe for a robe. He threw it on and left the room to search for her.

Zuko didn't really realize he was feeling another emotion he was taught not to feel; worry. As he searched, only to find every room without her, his worry grew. His worry was not that she had escaped though, like some would think.

_One of my men couldn't have gotten her without me waking, could they?_ He asked himself. He became aware of the feelings washing over him but had to let it pass. His worry washed over him too fast for him to think about what he was feeling, to think that he might care about her more than he should.

Zuko finally went up to the deck to search. He was a little surprised when did find her, calm and safe just standing by the rail. It made him a little mad as he went over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Katara jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"I'm relaxing, or I was at least." She said turning to face him. "And don't scare me like that!"

"How did you get out?" He questioned as he examined her. She was still in the nightgown, her hair blowing in the soft breeze.

"The door locks from the outside so when you go to sleep, its left open." She stated smiling. Zuko glared at her, upset he hadn't thought of that.

"You shouldn't have come out here when all my men could see you and attack you." He said putting it nicely.

"I'm right by the ocean. I can bend and I'd be fine. I'm _not _helpless." She said turning back to look at the ocean. She saw him stand beside her.

"You still shouldn't be out here alone." He told her.

"I wanted time to myself, away from you." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how worried I was when I saw you weren't there?" He shouted. Katara faced him a little surprised.

"You were worried about me?" She smiled a little at the thought. Zuko's eyes went wide when he realized what he had said.

"No!" He shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He quickly tried to recover. "I just thought you…might have escaped."

"Oh." She didn't sound too convinced. "Well don't worry then. I'm not going anywhere." She said gently, not sure herself if that was good or bad.

"Good." Zuko said sternly, noticing the confusion on her face. They both turned back to face the water in silence. It was comfortable though. The tension was very light somehow.

Both of them were wondering why he wasn't yelling at her anymore. It was like his anger had evaporated, almost replaced with embarrassment and guilt.

Zuko took a good look at the girl standing him. Despite what he wanted to believe, he was attracted to her. Of course it was hard not to be. She was very pretty, beautiful in his eyes even. It was very hard to deny it when she looked like she did.

He found it hard to look away from her. She had a sad look on her face and it made him wonder if he could make it go away without letting her go. As he watched and thought, he saw her shiver slightly.

Katara found it hard not to look at Zuko. She knew he was watching her but she didn't really mind. It was strange. He wasn't looking at her like prey again. But it scared her at the same time too. She wanted him to like her but didn't at the same time.

She was too deep in thought to realize that he had moved behind her. She felt something soft and warm covering her shoulders. She turned her head to see that it was Zuko's robe around her and his hands holding it on her shoulders.

"You should have put your clothes on." He stated unmoving.

"And risk you waking up in the middle of my dressing?" She smiled reaching up to her shoulders to take the robe. "Thanks." Her hands brushed over his as she took the robe from him and a strange feeling washed over her. It was like a tingle in her stomach but it felt good, and even made her blush a little.

When she slipped the robe over the arms, Zuko's arms snaked around in front of her, tracing her waist as he went along. He crossed the robe over her closing it around her, his arms enveloping her in the process. Then he took his hands down and let them brush the tops of her thighs when he took the ties at the sides of the robe. He wrapped them around her and tied a knot in front of her to keep the robe shut.

He pressed up against her back and put his cheek right next to hers. He let his hands rest on the knot in front of her. The actions made Katara freeze in place as a warmth swept over her and she had to smile. She liked having his arms around her.

"Don't mention it." He whispered harshly in her ear. His hot breath tickling her ear made her shiver once again. He squeezed her in a protective way quickly before letting go completely.

Zuko had not only surprised Katara with his gesture but himself as well. He had no clue as to what had possessed him to do that. He should have let her freeze and he definitely should not have put his arms around her at all! But he did, and he couldn't take it back.

Katara shivered again, this time from the lack of his body heat. She clutched the robe and took a look at him. She was trying very hard not to focus on the fact that he was shirtless. It was very hard not to stare. He was _very_ attractive.

Once she got out of the daze, she realized he had a look on his face like nothing had happened._ Maybe to him it was nothing. _She thought. _Maybe I read too much into those things._

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Zuko asked breaking her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She caught his stare up at the sky.

"The stars," He confirmed. "My mother and I used to look at them all the time." His gaze was steady at the sky.

"My mother and I would do the same thing when we could." She smiled and looked up. "I haven't really looked at them since her death." Her voice turned to a whisper as if she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear her.

"I hate it when Uncle's right." Zuko groaned looking at her.

"What?" To Katara, that was random.

"You and I do have a lot more in common than we thought." Katara was still confused. "I haven't really looked at them since she died either."

For quite a few minutes they were silent. They just stood and looked at each other in understanding and question. Neither wanted to ask about the other's experience, knowing how painful it was.

There was something in the air between them that neither really understood. They just knew it was comfortable. Katara didn't want to take a chance of ruining it.

Zuko wasn't one to sit back though. He was supposed to be a risk taker and he was going to make the first move if he hadn't already. So he took a single step forward and that was enough to make her hold her breath in anticipation.

"Katara." He whispered her name and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and tilted her head slightly. She gave him a small smile before nodding, encouraging him to continue. "We should get back." He said and turned to leave.

"I forgive you." She said not moving. She watched as he stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"What?"

"For before," She said walking up to him. "I forgive you." Zuko had to hold back a smile. He nodded instead.

"I'm sorry." He finally told her. Katara smiled at their reverse apology. Suddenly the ship rocked heavily against a wave, throwing her forward into his arms.

It took her a few moments to realize where she was exactly. The force of the rock and the force of catching Katara had made Zuko fall backwards. She was now on top of him, his arms around her waist, steadying her.

"Sorry about that." She said softly, turning red from embarrassment and from catching herself looking at his bare chest again.

"You're such a klutz." He told her groaning as his back ached with pain.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" She told him thinking he was insulting her but then she saw a smile play on his lips and she laughed. She shifted her body weight so she was more comfortable. "You're so annoying."

"And you're any better?" He asked, moving one hand from her waist to brush a few strands hair behind her ear. The short contact made Katara get that funny feeling again. It was like her stomach was tingling. She couldn't help but smile wider.

Zuko ignored what he was doing and how it made him want to smile even more than he was. He knew what was happening and he couldn't really stop it. To try snap himself back, he almost threw her off of him so he could get up.

The action surprised Katara and she let out a slight yelp. She then looked up at him and gave him a half glare until he held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.

Their hands didn't let go of the other when she was up though. He looked down at her and held her gaze like he held her hand, somewhat hard but soft and gentile at the same time.

"C'mon," He said, his voice becoming softer as well. "I'm ready to back to sleep."

"Me too." She nodded and let go of his hand. "Let's go." She turned to walk back to the room. She was amazed to when Zuko's hands grabbed her shoulders lightly. He gently pushed her down the short flight of stairs. "I thought we established that I wasn't going to run."

She got no answer as his hands moved down to her upper arms and walked in unison with her. He seemed to just rest his hands on her arms now. She didn't really mind and started to enjoy the feeling of his hands holding her gently, even though she knew she really shouldn't. _Maybe I should go out on a limb this time._ She thought as they walked rather slowly back to the room.

Zuko didn't understand it but he had the urge, the need, to touch her, to hold her. He knew this was not going to end well for him.

He wasn't supposed to fall for her. Then again, he was one to take chances.

They continued to walk slowly to the room, each secretly enjoying the comfort of his touch. His hands had dropped down and hovered over her hands slightly before brushing them with his own.

They saw the door approaching and they slowed down even more but they eventually reached it and had to walk in. Zuko had let go of Katara and she walked swiftly to the bed to lie down while he closed her door slowly.

Katara untied the robe and had it slowly slide down her shoulders and arms. She saw Zuko watch her and she felt exposed to him. She blushed and had to look away before climbing back into the bed.

He followed suit and climbed in right after her. They didn't speak as they rolled over to face each other. She gave him a smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Zuko on the other hand stayed awake watching her fall asleep.

When he was sure she was asleep, he reached out and took hold of her hand that was resting between their bodies. He squeezed it slightly before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Okay, shorter than I intended but it's quality not quanity right? (Meaning it better be good lol) And I know you guys were suspecting some big plan or something but that's not really what I intended sorry. She just wanted some alone time. By the way there will be seven more chapters plus an epilogue and I hope to have it all done by the end of March. 

Now for some self-promoting. I just got another one-shot drabble up called "Spilled Tea" you might be interested in. So anyways, I'll talk to you all in the next chapter. (Drop a review plz and thank you)


	10. Not Good

Judgement

Chapter Nine: Nod Good

I like her because she smiles at me and means it.  
-Tas Soft Wind

Katara knew she was waking up late. The sun shined in and she could feel it on her face before she opened her eyes. She had the right to wake up late; it was a semi long night.

She was faintly aware that there was something holding her hand when she tried to move it but ignored it for the time being. She wasn't awake enough to really care.

Keeping her eyes closed, she rolled to her side to stretch out. She sprawled out her arm that wasn't being held down expecting it to land on a warm spot where Zuko had been. Instead, it landed on pure flesh and muscle.

She opened her eyes, confused about what her arm landed on. Before she was really able to focus, a hand gently placed itself on hers. It was then that it connected with her mind that it was Zuko she had stretched out onto.

It was strange to wake up next to him. This was the first time since she was here that she woke up with him still in bed. It was a nice feeling. Somehow she felt safe and comforted. She didn't really want to move but she had to before he woke up.

She tried to slowly pull her hand from his and away from his chest without waking him. He held on though and kept her hand where it was. _Maybe if I just let him think he woke up first._ She thought closing her eyes.

A few minutes later, Zuko woke up with both of Katara's hands in each of his. His half awake mind let him enjoy the feeling of her soft skin, running his fingers over it, before he mentally freaked out.

_Not good! NOT GOOD! _flashed in his mind over and over again. He let go of both of her hands then moved the one on his chest back onto the bed. He carefully looked at her and a small smile covered his lips for reasons unknown to him. He loved just sitting there and watching her. She was peaceful and she made him peaceful. It wasn't a feeling he was ever aloud to feel. It was a forbidden feeling, which is what made it more appealing. He felt he could stay like that for as long as he wanted.

Then her eyes opened.

_NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!_

"Morning." He whispered, betraying his mind.

"Hey." A smile that mirrored his own formed on her face. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"I slept in for the first time in years." _NOT! GOOD!_ Zuko's eyes widened finally listening to his thoughts. "I slept in!" He shouted jumping up. "I'm not supposed to sleep in!" He went to get his shirt and threw it on.

"Zuko, it's alright." She laughed a little at his haste.

"No it's not. Now I'm going to be behind all day." He went for the door. "Uncle will bring you breakfast." He said before looking back at her. All she did was smile at him.

* * *

A while later, after Katara had put on her unwashed clothes back on, Iroh decided he should go talk to her. He walked carefully towards the room, making sure Zuko was no where around. He gently rapped on the door.

"Come in." She called as she finished putting her hair up. "Oh hello Iroh." She was slightly confused at the sight of him without her breakfast tray.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dining room to eat this morning?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh, of course." She smiled and stood to follow him. "I haven't really got to talk to you for a while. How have you been?" She asked as they walked down the halls.

"Oh I've been fine, same old same old. How have you been handling Zuko?" He asked with a glint of _something_ in his eyes.

"We've been…" She paused not sure how to answer. He had her very confused right now, but not at the same time. "Well, we haven't tried to kill each other yet." She laughed slightly not sure what else to do. She didn't know what was going on really.

"Oh?" He looked at her, knowing there was something more. "Well, I suppose that's good." He smiled at her and she just nodded. They reached the dining room and Katara sat in the seat across from Iroh, like she had the first time she was here. "Zuko was very upset about last night." Iroh said, breaking the silence.

"He told you about that?" She blushed and looked up at him suddenly interested and confused about Zuko's telling his uncle. Iroh just nodded taking a sip of his tea. "How upset?" She asked.

" Very." Iroh put the cup down and started to eat some of the food in front of him. Katara's face fell and she didn't feel hungry anymore.

It felt like she had just fallen from the top of a tree and hit the ground, broken. She sighed shakily and looked down at her food, just rolling it around on her plate. She knew Zuko wouldn't like her like that but it still hurt to find it out for some reason. It was like knowing what you got for Christmas but still being excited and somewhat surprised when you see it in your hands, only the exact opposite feeling.

"Oh no!" Iroh shook his hands, seeing her expression. "Not like that!" Katara's head snapped up and looked at him puzzled. "Not upset as in mad but as in worried and shaken. He was quite worried about you when he found you weren't there." Somehow that didn't make her feel too much better.

"Yes. He said he was worried I may have escaped." She whispered.

"Is that what he told you?" Iroh chuckled a little." Oh no Miss Katara. He was worried about you being hurt. He's grown fond of you and was upset that you might be injured in any way."

"Really? He told you that?" She asked not really able to understand that Zuko had said something like that.

"Not in so many words." Iroh replied. He saw she was still confused, and she had right to be. Zuko wasn't easy to understand. "Give him time. He's not sure what he wants yet and he's afraid everyone will judge him. He doesn't understand that the river changes."

"What river?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "Eat now." He told her nodding to her food and she complied. Iroh smiled behind his cup of tea.

The truth was that Zuko had never come to talk to him. Iroh had been trying to get him to but Zuko avoided him, knowing he somehow knew what happened. Of course he did! Iroh always knew!

Iroh had been awake drinking some of his tea when he heard his nephew running around the halls. He had gone out to see what had gotten him worked up and had followed him up on deck. He had watched the entire event as if it was a private movie played for him. He saw the looks that passed over Zuko's face and knew what they meant.

He went to bed that night, feeling very happy for his nephew. He had found happiness. Now he just had to find out how to keep it.

* * *

Zuko had been avoiding his uncle and Katara all day. Iroh seemed to know everything that went on and he did not need his questions or "Knowledge" right now. He had a big problem, which is why he was avoiding Katara.

_This shouldn't have happened._ He thought as he stood at the edge of his ship watching the sun set. Katara was doing things to him that shouldn't be happening. He always wanted to smile when he thought about her, hate himself when he thought about when he captured her, wanting to hold her anytime she was near.

He knew he had fallen for her, for his prisoner, his enemy. He knew it was never going to work. It was a force that was leading him nowhere good. (But he had gotten the _'NOT GOOD!'_ sign to stop flashing)

As he was thinking, he didn't notice Iroh come up behind him. Iroh had already talked to Katara, now it was time to talk to his nephew.

"Prince Zuko," He greeted, making him jump just slightly. "The river seems to be changing."

"Uncle, we're not on or anywhere near a river." He said with a deep voice that held confusion and sadness.

"They seem to be pulling your ship in a new direction." He said looking out at the sea.

"Uncle, we're not on a river and we're going the same way we have been."

"What is your dream, nephew?" He asked looking at him intently.

"I have to capture The Avatar to return home." Zuko replied still confused. "What does that have to do with anything you're talking about?"

"A dream is like a river," Iroh stated simply. "Ever changing as it flows."

"Uncle, dreams don't change, neither do rivers. They can't." He turned to walk away. "I'm retiring to bed."

"Dreams await you." Iroh called.

* * *

Katara changed into the nightgown then sat on the bed going over what she was feeling. It was hard to understand exactly what she was feeling, especially because she wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

When she first got on the ship with Zuko, she was angry with him. She would have loved nothing more than to throw him overboard and bend waves over him, mainly after she was told where she would be sleeping.

But now, she didn't mind sleeping next to him. It gave her a sort of comfort, a feeling that she was safe. She probably wouldn't be happy if she moved into her own room now. She also found herself wanting to be near him. She definitely didn't want to throw him overboard anymore.

At the same time, she wanted to be mad at him. She was still away from her friends. She was still a little bit of a prisoner even if it didn't feel that way. She was trapped, but she had to admit that it was at least pleasant.

She shuddered and realized that she was cold. She quickly grabbed Zuko's robe that he had put on her last night. The memory was fresh and it made her smile, something she found herself doing a lot more now. She could almost feel Zuko's arms around her waist as she tied a knot in front of her.

She went to sit on the bed to think some more until Zuko came in to sleep.

* * *

Zuko walked to is room, mulling over what his uncle had said to him. _Dreams don't change._ He assured himself. _Dreams await me? What the hell does that mean?_ He wondered as he opened the door.

Katara sat on his bed and smiled again when he walked in. She was already in the nightgown and had the robe he had given her wrapped around her. It was a cold night to be wearing just that nightgown.

He took in the sight for a moment. There was a beautiful girl sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for him. It wasn't just any girl either. It was a girl he'd grown attached to, in a way. She was smiling at him too, and she meant it. It wasn't forced or fake. She was genuinely smiling at him.

It was what he wanted now. She was what he wanted; her smile, her touch, her happiness. It was so foreign to him. In one split second he realized that The Avatar no longer mattered to him, or at least not as much as his friend did. He didn't want to admit it to himself but it was hard to deny when all he could think about was pulling her to him and kissing her.

_Damn my uncle._ He thought.

"I didn't think I'd see you this early." Katara said. "With your being behind due to sleeping in." She teased.

"I caught up pretty fast." Zuko waslked over to the bed and sat down.

"How was your day then?" She asked, the teasing tone still slightly there.

"Shut up, peasant." It was like he couldn't help it. His words seemed out of his control and they came out mean and ugly. He wanted to be nice to her but he didn't know how and it ended up coming out as mean words. "I can't wait until The Avatar comes to _rescue_ you." Katara's face fell as he laid down.

"Oh." She said realizing he had a sudden mood swing. "Look Zuko, I didn't mean to make you upset last night."

"You didn't." He said rolling away from her.

"Your uncle said you were upset." Zuko sat up.

"What else did my uncle say?" He asked suspiciously.

"Something about rivers and not much else." She shrugged looking away, not sure if she should tell him anymore."

"Rivers..." He mused aloud. "He speaks nonsense." He looked away and sighed just slightly trying to figure it out.

All of a sudden he felt soft, tender fingers on his cheek, inching towards his scar. His head snapped to her and he pulled back looking almost afraid.

His mind was once again flashing _NOT GOOD! _But his body wasn't listening. He held her gaze softly before gently closing his eyes.

She took that as a sign that it was okay. So she raised her fingers again and gently brushed the edge of his scar. She didn't mind the feel of it. It was just another part of him. It made him look kind of sexy too, in her opinion. She ran her fingers over his eyelid before moving to his ear.

Zuko liked the soft touch of her fingers on his face. It was like she was healing him from the inside with just a touch of her hand. He opened his eyes, expecting to see hers full of disgust. But instead, they were filled with understanding and there was a smile on her face. He could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest.

"Zuko," She said his name almost like a prayer. It was enough to snap him back to reality.

_This is going too far._ He thought. He forced his eyes to stone and grabbed her hand.

"Go to sleep." He said sternly. He released her hand then laid back down before bending out the candles.

"You are human." Katara said, still sitting up. "But you pull away before anyone can tell."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He growled.

"Fine." She threw herself down on the bed facing away from him. She was fed up with his flip-flopping mood. "I wouldn't judge you though." Zuko flared and he sat up like lightning had hit him.

"You already have judged me!" He shouted. "Everyone has! Don't try to pretend you're any different!" His outburst startled Katara but she laid there silent. "If you knew," He sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Looks like you've judged me too." She whispered.

The room was dead silent as Zuko went over his thoughts._ I shouldn't tell her. It will only add to my problems. She will know my weakness._ He told himself. _Who am I kidding? She's a weakness to me. Telling her will just make her more of a weakness to me. I'll become attached to her. I don't need that. _He sighed.

"It was my father." He said deeply. Katara turned to face him, once again confused. "My father gave me this scar." _I really should not have just done that._ "He had to teach me a lesson and pain would be my teacher."

"Oh Zuko, I…" She didn't know what to say. She wasn't really expecting him to tell her anything. "How could he… How could someone do that to their family, even someone like him?" She sat up to sit eye-to-eye with him.

"I spoke out of turn and to deal with it, I had to battle the one I disrespected. I didn't realize it was my father until he rose to fight me. I refused to fight him." He looked her straight in the eye. "I disrespected him again, along with my nation. I deserved what I got."

"No!" She interrupted. "I don't care what your nation or your honor says! You didn't deserve that!"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand." He shook his head. "I was always the screw up child. I was never good enough. So my father was going to teach me." He told her, trying to hide the hate that tainted every word. "So he banished me. I'm only allowed to go home and regain my honor if I capture The Avatar."

"And you _want_ to go back there?" She asked disbelieving.

"Not everyone there was bad." He said looking down. "Besides, it's my home." She just shook her head.

"Who there wasn't bad besides your uncle and you?" His head turned up when she had said he wasn't bad. He'd never heard anyone other than his uncle say that.

"My mother." He replied not really meaning to. _Wrong! Answer!_ His mind screamed.

"What was she like?" She asked softly, truly wanting to know.

"She was the best thing in my life. She always believed in me and wouldn't let me quit. She was the only really good thing in my life."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"She's the only one who ever loved me." _Stop spilling your heart and past to some peasant who shouldn't mean a thing to you!_

"You're uncle loves you." Katara offered.

"He's not always around." He looked away and laid back down, suddenly feeling weak. Katara leaned over him a little.

"I-" She paused, like she had caught herself about to say something she shouldn't. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Was all he said. If he had been looking at her, he would have expected to feel her body on his in an awkward hug. _What the?_

"How can you not cry when talking about her?" She asked obviously trying to hold back her own tears. "Just hearing about it and thinking of mine makes me cry."

"I don't cry." He said tentatively wrapping an arm around her back. His mind screamed for him to let go. He didn't listen to it, yet again.

"You're mother sounds a lot like mine." She whispered. "She was kind and the best thing in my life too. I miss her." She lay there, enjoying the companionship and comfort of Zuko holding her.

"I remember the first time I was on this ship." He started. "She walked me around and showed me everything. She told me it was her gift to me when I was old enough to travel in it."

"So that's why you're so passionate about it?"

"Yeah." He sighed and closed his eyes just briefly wondering if they would fall asleep this way. That's when she pulled away and sat up.

"My mother gave me this necklace." He looked at it and saw that it was one he had once found. "It's very important to me too."

"Oh…" _Great. More guilt to pile onto the emotions I should NOT be feeling._ "I'm sorry." _How does she make me apologize so easily?_

"It's okay." She replied knowing what he was apologizing for. She felt another single tear roll down her cheek.

He sat up next to her and brought his hand up. Without really realizing it, he wiped his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear away. She looked into his eyes and leaned into his touch, surprised when he didn't pull away. She took her chance and leaned toward him.

Zuko's head was flashing too many signs. _NOT GOOD! Kiss her! NOT GOOD! Don't do it! Kiss her! You want to! You can't! Enemy! HONOR! _He pulled away, disappointed at himself. He knew it couldn't happen though, no matter how much he wanted it, no matter how much she _thought_ she wanted it.

"We should go to sleep." He said nearly loosing his voice. She nodded with understanding in her eyes.

_I'm officially insane. _Katara thought. _I shouldn't want him to kiss me. This is not good. Why do I have to feel this way?_ She laid down and rolled away from him. She did not need to see him right now.

She pulled the covers closer to her and shook a little. It was getting colder and she was not dressed for it. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Zuko.

Katara's eyes widened when she felt strong arms wrap around her middle and pull her against a warm chest. It took her a second to realize what he was doing. He was very warm and very…muscular. Not that that mattered at the moment.

She smiled and rested her arm on his without saying a word. He just held her tighter.

* * *

Wow! So sorry about the lack of updates! School's gonna kill me I think. Well I think I fixed a lot of the OOCness in this chptr. Believe it or not, it was a lot worse when I first wrote it. I hope it's at least bearable. Good news is that I have the next two chptrs written on paper. I just have to type them up. So those will have faster updates. Bad new, they're kind of short.

Oh did anyone catch the Garth Brooks reference in this chptr? If not I'll tell you in the next chptr.

By the way, in my profile I have a little section of random drabbles. Some of them are just me rambling on about school or something I did that day but they've now become more updates on my story so if you want to know why I'm delaying on a story or how it's coming along, I post something knew every other day or so.

I love the reviews I've been getting! I'm going to try to reply to every signed review I get this chptr but I can't make any promises! Until next time guys!


	11. Blissful Peace Shattered

Judgement

Chapter Ten- Blissful Peace Shattered

The friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you.  
-Elbert Hubbard, _The Notebook_, 1927

Zuko woke up sometime early in the morning. The sun was shining but it wasn't high in the sky yet. He didn't open his eyes yet, feeling strangely happy for some reason.

Then something moved in his arms.

_Damn it!_ His mind shouted. He didn't want to let go and he had to. He had actually hoped that he would have let go in his sleep but apparently that didn't happen. _Let go of her and leave the room like you used to._ He told himself. It didn't happen. His arms just wouldn't let go of her. In fact, he tightened his grip around her. _Fine. She can wake up first._ He thought closing his eyes.

Katara sighed and woke up, trying to turn. She found it hard to do so with a pair of arms holding onto her. It wasn't unpleasant or anything but it was strange. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would have woken up in Zuko's arms and _not_ thrown him across the room.

She didn't really want to move though. She was safe, comfortable, warm, and happy in his arms. It felt like she had never gotten separated from her friends, like there was no war, like everything was at peace.

"Zuko." She sighed on accident.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Are you awake?" She asked then felt his arms move away from her middle and a cold draft hit her. She didn't really care for that feeling.

"No." He grunted before sitting up.

"Uhh…" She sat up watching him get out of bed. "Thanks for last night." She said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it." He sounded serious. "I have to go train but Uncle will bring your breakfast." She smiled at him. "What?"

"No fit about sleeping in?" She teased him in that way that made him want to smile back and pin her to bed to kiss her senseless.

"Shut up." He said throwing on a shirt and headed to the door.

"Okay, any chance I can get out today to walk around?"

"I'm sure Uncle will take you." Zuko waited at the door to see if she wanted anything else. Or he was just taking in the sight. He wasn't quite sure anymore.

"You should go so I can change." She blushed slightly.

"Oh…yeah." He turned around and closed the door softly. Katara smiled like she hadn't in years when he didn't lock the door. He was trusting her.

* * *

After he was done training and showering, Zuko walked onto the deck to think. He was doing that a lot lately. Katara was confusing him and he hated it, but it didn't make him mad. (Which really confused him) 

It was hard for him to understand what he was feeling. He knew he liked her a lot more than he should, but he didn't understand why he felt like that. It made no sense.

She was the enemy, a pawn in his game, nothing more. He shouldn't have the need to touch her, to be with her, but he did.

His mind wandered as he walked. He wondered what it would be like to have her by his side for the rest of his life. He wanted her there. _She wouldn't want to be here. She doesn't like me like that. She doesn't like me at all. _His face visibly fell. _There's no way I'd force her to stay either._ He wouldn't do anything like that to her. He couldn't.

"Zuko!" He heard someone shout. It sounded like Katara. He looked around confused. "Wait up!" He turned to see her running to catch up to him.

"What are you doing Katara?" He asked surprised. "One of my men could have easily-" He saw a strange look cross her face. She looked taken back and confused. "What?" She smiled suddenly.

"You used my name." She stated still smiling. "You've never done that before." Zuko paused.

"Oh…" _No I didn't… Did I? _He wasn't sure what to say. She saw his awkwardness and decided to help him out even though it was cute to see him so confused.

"Iroh and I were walking and he told me to catch up to you." She told him. "I hope you weren't busy."

"No, it's fine." He replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He wasn't sure how to answer that. There was no way he'd tell her the truth. There was no way he'd tell her he'd wish she'd stay with him. _I told her my past and she didn't turn away…_ He thought. _Maybe I could get her to stay…_

"Wondering why The Avatar hasn't come to get you yet." He told her._ Or not._ She laughed.

"Aang's not going to turn himself in just to save me from this." She opened her arms, motioning around the ship. "I haven't exactly been treated like a prisoner here."

"But he doesn't know that." He countered. "He'd do anything to get you back."

"What makes you so sure?" She smiled, thinking she'd cornered him. Her smile disappeared when he quickly turned and backed her against the rail.

"Because it's in his eyes." He whispered putting both of his hands on the rail behind her, pinning her there. "A fire lights up anytime you're close to being in trouble." He smirked when she swallowed nervously. He let out a small laugh as he pressed up against her. His hot breath was tickling her lips and he leaned forward. Katara tilted her head and put her hands on his forearms, like she was afraid he'd back down at the last minute.

"Funny Prince Zuko," His uncle interrupted "I remember seeing that same fire in your eyes when a man tried to go after her just a few days ago and when you found she wasn't in bed." Zuko groaned and pulled away from Katara to glare at his smiling uncle. He'd talk with him later, if he could find a way to put it.

"What do you want Uncle?" He growled. Katara blushed and looked away to the other side of the ship.

"I need to escort Miss Katara back to your room. One of the men has news to discuss with you." Zuko nodded and stepped back from Katara.

"I'll see you tonight Zuko." She smiled before walking away with Iroh.

"Prince Zuko." One of his men addressed him from behind."

"What is it?" He groaned.

"We will have to stop for supplies tomorrow."

"Alright, fine. What's the problem?" That was not a big deal, definitely not big enough to pull him away from the situation he was in.

"The Avatar is there." Zuko froze a moment. "Should we make plans for an attack?"

Zuko didn't reply as he walked away, knowing he had a big problem on his hands now.

* * *

Well for those of you who didn't catch the Garth Brooks refrence in the last chptr. It was when Iroh said "A dream is like a river, every chaning as it goes." It's the first line of Garth Brooks' song "The River" so yeah... So, how fed up are you guys with the almost kisses? By the way I'll share something with you about the next chptr. It's called Shoulda Let Her Freeze and it's my favorite chptr title. That's not really important but I though I'd share. Unfortunately it is short but it's an important chptr so... Well anyways, glad to get more reviews! Next chptr should be up soon! 

By the way, the title of this chptr kind of ties in with the next chptr just so you guys know.


	12. Shoulda Let Her Freeze

Judgement

Chapter Eleven- Shoulda Let Her Freeze

It took me a long time not to judge myself through someone else's eyes.  
- Sally Field

Zuko kept walking not really paying attention to where he was going. He just knew he had a problem, a big one.

The Avatar was at the place they would be stopping for supplies. There was no way he could avoid it. They had to stop and his ship didn't exactly have a stealth mode.

_This should be a good thing._ He reminded himself. _It's my chance to capture him. _And then Katara would hate him. There would be no way she would stay with him after that.

He kept trying to think of ways to make himself happy in this situation. All ended with her hating him though. He was always the bad guy. He couldn't change that.

But he was supposed to be the bad guy, wasn't he? He was supposed to be mean and have people hate him. That's how he was judged. That's who he was.

He should be able to be the bastard who forced Katara to stay _and_ got The Avatar. That's how people would think of him.

Zuko knew he didn't want to do that. He'd come to realize that who people thought he was, wasn't who he wanted to be.

_I shouldn't have let her get this close._ He thought_. I shouldn't have cared for her, shouldn't have let her in my room. I shouldn't have put my arms around her._ The first night when he wrapped his arms around her, just to put the robe on her, he knew it was something different. He didn't quite know what but he knew it wasn't just a crush. That second night, he wrapped his arms around her just to hold her and keep her warm.

That was the moment he knew for sure what he felt. The split second his arms encircled her, he knew that he loved her, loved her more than any other person in his life. And half the reason he held her both times was just because she was cold... _Yep, shoulda let her freeze. _

He pinched the bridge of his nose and kept walking. His head was beginning to pound. He couldn't understand what he was supposed to do.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love at all. He wasn't supposed to do a lot actually. Everyone judged him and had told him what to do. _Maybe I should quit listening to other people. _He thought. _I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I could be the good guy. I am the good guy in some cases, aren't I? _He groaned. _I really should have let her freeze… both times. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened._

He kept walking with his head spinning in circles. There was no denying that he had fallen in love with his prisoner and that he wanted her. He hated to admit it but he had to. There really was no way around it. He didn't know what to do or how he would tell her. He could force her to stay, but he didn't want to and she'd hate him. He could ask her to stay, but she wouldn't. He could let her leave, but he didn't want to. He could do a lot of things, but none ended happily.

All of a sudden he found himself in his room, Katara sitting on the bed and giving him a questioning look.

"Something wrong? She asked. He didn't even realize he had walked into his room. He looked at her closely. He knew what he had to do even though he didn't want to. Judgement had been passed on him and judgement he would follow.

"No." He told her.

* * *

Okay it's short I'm sorry but it is kind of important. Zuko's going to follow what judgements tell him to... interesting. Next chptr should be up soon! 


	13. Pain of Mind

Judgement

Chapter Twelve- Pain of Mind

Pain of mind is worse than pain of body.  
-Latin Proverb

"So what did your men need to talk to you about?" Katara asked wondering why Zuko just stood there in the doorway.

"Nothing important. Don't worry." He said finally moving. He walked over to the wardrobe. There was something different about him but she couldn't figure out what.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned, bending her neck to try and see what he was getting.

"Would you wear something special tonight?" He never answered her question.

"It depends on what it is." She replied still trying to see.

Zuko pushed aside the clothes in the wardrobe and went to the back of it. He pulled a nightgown out on a hanger, covered in plastic. He turned around with it in his hand. Katara was awe stricken.

"Wow…" It was a very beautiful red silk nightgown. The red meant to represent fire, looked warm and gentile. The only design on it was a few flames outlined in stitching on the bottom of it. It was a little more revealing than her current nightgown, falling about two inches from her knees and it would show a little more of her chest. It wasn't to the point that she would be uncomfortable in it though. "You want me to wear that?" She asked as he walked forward to give it to her.

"It was my mother's." He told her. She looked up at him and let a smile cross her face.

"I'd be honored." She took the gown from him and he stepped out to let her change. "Wow." She sighed again.

When Zuko heard the knock on the door, he reentered. Katara stood by the bed, hair flowing over her shoulders in the traditional engagement Fire Lady's nightgown. She would make one hell of a Fire Lady.

She smiled and spun around slowly before asking how she looked. Zuko just nodded before going to the other side of the bed, following his normal routine to lay down. She quickly followed him.

"So what's the occasion?" Her voice floated through the darkness.

"Don't ask so many questions." He told her obviously not wanting to answer. He was in a bad mood but wasn't being mean which confused her.

"Goodnight." She offered cautiously.

"Night Tara." He whispered. She couldn't help but smile at him using that nickname again. She rolled away from him and closed her eyes.

Zuko groaned in his mind at his own weakness as he turned to her and threw his arms around her. He was not happy with what he knew.

This was going to be the last night that she allowed him to hold her. He knew it was over, everything. He was going to be her enemy again after tomorrow. She would realize that he wasn't worth anything, realize she didn't want him, that he really was just someone she should fight. Her stay with him would mean nothing to her.

Katara turned to face him and wrap her own arms around him. Her touch soothed and burned him at the same time. He tightened his grip like she was about to disappear in his arms. He felt her tighten her own hold on him and buried his face into her hair. He never wanted to let go of her.

She slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Zuko stayed awake, a sad look on his face. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead letting it linger for only a few seconds. He wouldn't allow himself to get swept away tonight. It would just cause him more pain, her too probably.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled her closer to him, slowly falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

God it's short again! Bad news, the chapter after this is short too. Sorry! I'm trying to lengthen it. But good news is you get to find out for sure what Zuko's going to do about Aang and Katara. The story is coming to end soon though...Oh well... Review and until next time everyone! TTFN 


	14. Judgement Day

Judgement

Chapter Thirteen- Judgement Day

When you want to be honored by others, you learn to honor them first.  
-Sathys Sai Baba

Katara woke up facing away from Zuko, his arms still around. She sighed deeply, keeping her eyes close, enjoying the moment.

She knew Zuko was awake, or at least half awake. His fingers were idly tracing invisible circles on her stomach. The heat radiating off his body warmed her and she felt as if she was on a heated bed at a spa. She giggled when his fingers traveled to her side.

"Ticklish?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. His arms wrapped fully around her small stomach and pulled her closer to him. He sighed, half upset, half happy and peaceful.

Katara turned around in his arms and smiled at him. All of a sudden feeling brave, she placed her hand on his neck and pulled him down to her. He showed a little resistance but not much. She stopped pulling when he was inches away from her.

Zuko looked down, avoiding her gaze. This was not good. He closed his eyes before pulling away and removing her hand from his neck and his arms from her body.

"We're stopping for supplies today." He told her, hiding his disappointment and sorrow.

"Oh, okay. How long will you be gone?" She asked assuming she'd be locked in the room all day while he was out.

"You're coming with." His words seemed like they were made of stone, as did his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." He shut his eyes and stood up.

"Thanks." He ignored her as he walked to the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We've already docked and I want to get this over with." Irritation was clear in his voice now as well.

"Zuko," She called. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer but just looked back with hurt eyes as he shut the door.

* * *

Katara stepped out on deck and sighed when she saw land, trees, and shops. It had been a while since she saw something other than water and sky.

Zuko broke her peace when he came up behind her and took her arms in a somewhat rough grip. He wouldn't let go or look at her either. She knew something was going on.

"Let's go." He said taking her off the ship by her arm. She half expected him to let go when they got onto the land but he didn't.

"I'm not going to run away. You can trust me." Her voice was so soft it was almost like a whisper.

"_Don't_ say that." His voice wasn't loud but it was firm and just as intimidating as a loud one. She looked away confused and a little frightened. She became very confused when he led her away from the shops and towards a thick forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He was acting very unusual and she was getting very nervous that he had something planned.

"_You won't be harmed while you're here."_

"_Do you promise?" _

"_Yeah, I promise."_

He wouldn't hurt her. There was no way he would. She was sure she could trust him.

"Shut up and stay quiet." He told her almost dragging her deeper into the forest. Katara wasn't sure what to think at the moment. "The Avatar is here." Her feet cemented to the ground in shock.

_No…_ She thought._ He's still using me as bait. He's going to dangle me in front of him. How could I be so stupid! _Her mind shouted.

"_What do you think I'd do? I need you unharmed for this to work properly."_

_All those times I opened up or offered something and he backed away. _Her mind raced. _He was laughing the entire time!_

"You bastard." She said harshly. "How could you do this?"

"Katara-" He tried to shut her up.

"No! Don't use my name. I'm just a peasant to you. You know, you're a good actor Zuko. I actually believed you. I thought I could care-" A hand swiftly covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"You don't care about me." It sounded like a demand or an order given to part of the crew. He paused for a moment looking into her eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "I'm letting you go."

Katara's eyes softened immediately and her mouth dropped open against Zuko's hand. She regretted what she said and wanted to take it back. She felt him remove his hand from her mouth, expecting her to say something. She couldn't speak though.

"You're friends are over there." He pointed to where a clearing was barely visible. "Now go before I change my mind." He let go of her arm and she took off running.

Zuko closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the pain that filled him. He opened them when he heard someone running towards him.

_Don't even think it._ He told himself when he saw her coming back. _She's not staying._

"You're a good man." She told him before leaning up and placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He wished he pulled her back and kissed her before she ran, but he didn't. He didn't even say anything else to her. He just let her go, let her do what she wanted, honored her wishes.

He turned back to his ship only to see his uncle a few yards away with a sad but proud look on his face. Zuko looked down again ignoring him.

"Prince Zuko," He tried to start.

"Don't!" Zuko yelled. "Don't Uncle. Not today." He said walking past him.

For once Iroh didn't push or pry. He just let him go, knowing the pain of heartache was too strong for him to deal with right now.

* * *

Zuko returned to his room and sat down on his empty bed. He felt empty himself, like there was nothing he could do now. He had done what he thought he should do, and it sucked.

He had done what his and Katara's judgement told him to do; to be the good guy. His uncle was proud of him and Katara was finally happy. He was the only loser in this game.

Zuko yelled as he fell back onto his bed.

"Screw judgements." He whispered.

* * *

Ok good news, this chapter (believe it or not) is longer than it originally was and I plan on making the next chptr long as well. Bad news... I don't even have the next chapter written yet so it may be a little longer for the next update. Monday night will the the earliest I think. But at least it's not like a really big cliffhanger or anything right?

In case you guys didn't pick up on it, the itialized words in quotations were conversations/quotes from previous chptrs. They will be in there a lot in the next chptr I think. The next chptr is all Katara so. I hope you guys'll like it. Thanks for all the reviews. Until next time!


	15. Freedom

Judgement

Chapter Fourteen- Freedom

No one is free when others are oppressed.  
-Author Unknown

Katara ran through the trees and bushes just trying to get to her friends. Nothing ran through her mind as she ran. She didn't want to think, didn't really want to know what was going on.

She broke through the last bush to see everyone with their backs turned but Toph, who was smirking at her. Aang and Sokka were packing everything onto Appa. They didn't notice her until Appa and Momo started making noise, making them turn around.

"Katara!" They yelled in unison, running towards her. She welcomed their embrace and smiled at them. "We're so sorry!"

"We were going to come and rescue you," Aang started to explain in haste.

"But then Appa got hurt." Sokka finished with just as much haste as Aang.

"And we couldn't find anyone to heal him."

"So we had to walk."

"And we were just about to go and save you now."

"Hey hold on!" She stopped them almost laughing. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Sokka questioned checking her for any wounds or scars.

"Yes!" She swatted his hand away from her. "I'm fine."

"So how'd you escape?" Toph asked from Appa, still smirking.

"He, well…" She looked around as if the answer was hidden on one of the trees. "He let me go." She said softly.

"No, really. How'd you escape?" Sokka laughed.

"He let me go you guys." She looked at Toph for help.

"She's telling the truth." She stated plainly.

"Man you must have kicked his butt then, huh?" Sokka said proudly. "He didn't hurt you right?" He switched back into big brother mode.

"Of course not!" She shouted forgetting that they only knew Zuko as the 'must capture The Avatar' maniac. "No. He didn't hurt me at all."

"Why don't you idiots go get some fire wood while I talk to Sugar Queen here." Toph suggested finally approaching them.

"Alright." Aang sighed. "Good to have you back Katara." He hugged her one more time before dragging Sokka along with him.

"When we get back I want to know everything that happened though!" Sokka shouted before he left.

"So how crazy did they make you?" Katara smiled at Toph. She had a strange look on her face. "What?"

"There's something different about you. I can't figure out what exactly though." She crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Katara started to look a little nervous.

"You know what I mean. What happened while you were gone?"

"Nothing." Katara wasn't sure what to say.

"Liar. Something happened." Toph circled her like she could see and was checking her for any little mark or change. "What did Zuko do?"

"He didn't do anything." Katara knew it was pointless to lie but she didn't want to admit anything either.

"Your heart beat changes just slightly when I say Zuko's name," Toph stopped in front of Katara. "Kind of like when I say Suki's name around Sokka." Katara was sure her heart stopped a few moments. "This is interesting."

"You can't tell anyone!" Katara nearly pleaded.

"How in the world did he go from enemy who captured you to little schoolgirl crush?"

"He's not just a crush!" Katara hit her head with her hand when she realized what she'd just said.

"My mistake." Toph chuckled. "Don't worry Sugar Queen, I won't tell. This will be too interesting." She turned back to Appa as the guys came back, empty handed.

"Where's the fire wood?" Katara laughed.

"You were serious?" Sokka asked.

"I just figured you were talking girl stuff." Aang shrugged.

"I'll go get some." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so." Sokka stopped her. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not helpless." She groaned.

"You said that last time and you ended up captured." Sokka shot back only to get a glare from his sister.

"He's not going to come after me again." She tried to tell him. "Trust me." She mumbled half to herself.

"I'll go with her." Toph said walking into the forest motioning for Katara to follow. She sighed angrily before complying.

"I would be fine by myself." Katara told Toph catching up to her.

"Something tells me your boyfriend wouldn't capture you again but they don't know that."

"He's not my boyfriend." Katara told her sternly. "Besides, they need to learn to trust me."

"Sokka's your brother. It's an unwritten rule that he can't trust you and Aang…" She paused trying to think of how to word it right. "Aang's protective."

"They still need to trust me." She leaned down to get fire wood while Toph used her bending to kick it up.

Their conversation seemed to end while they continued to gather wood. Katara wandered off onto her own path. She stopped walking when she could see the top of Zuko's ship barely though the tree tops. She stood there and though, _Zuko trusted me._

She knew Aang and Sokka trusted her but it was different. Although she didn't know why, she did know it was a different kind of trust.

"You thinking about going back?" Toph came up behind her, making her jump in surprise.

"What? No!" Katara shouted a little defensive. "At least, I don't think so." She almost whispered.

"Well, they're not leaving until morning so you have time to make up your mind."

"How do you know they're not leaving yet?" Katara asked thinking she was lying.

"Lame dock rules. I doubt Princey was happy when he heard that." She laughed a little. "You have time to go back."

"Why would I go back?" Katara sighed. "I'm free now." She slowly started walking back to camp.

-----

Katara lay on her back in her sleeping roll pretending to listen to Sokka talk. Her mind traveled and seemed to stay steady on Zuko. She felt guilty and couldn't understand why.

She remembered the day he had captured her about a week ago. He had come up behind her in the market and taken her hostage. She remembered his hands on her hips and now it made her tingle a little. At the time it made her angry and she fought him.

"_Give up peasant."_

"_Never." She growled staring up at him._

Now if Zuko came to her and fought her, she wasn't sure how she'd react. She wasn't sure how he would react either. They couldn't fight like they used to. It just wouldn't happen no matter how hard they tried. They knew so much about each other now that they were connected.

"_You're uncle said something that interests me." _

"_What would that be?"_

"_He said I should get to know you."_

"_There's nothing to know."_

"_There's a lot to know."_

There had been a lot to know really. She understood him now. She knew him and wasn't sure if that was good or bad right now. There were still a few things she wasn't sure about. The one morning they ate breakfast was a perfect example.

She smiled slightly remembering how she had accidentally hit Zuko's foot and he had pushed back a little playfully. She couldn't stop blushing and just remembering it now made her blush. That couldn't be a good thing.

Another thing she wasn't sure of was the nickname he had given her; Tara. The first time he'd done it was during training. She had had both of her fists in his hand and he just had to chuckle at her.

"_You've gotta do better than that Tara."_

His voice filled her ears and she sighed. She'd grown to kind of like it when he called her that, even though he had only done it twice. She was still smiling and now she was confusing herself. She didn't really know what she wanted. She wanted to go back to him but she didn't. She really didn't know what he wanted. He was hard to read sometimes.

"_He'll do anything to save you, though I don't get why. You're just a sorry, helpless, useless, ugly, water bending peasant."_

Even though he had apologized for it and she was pretty sure he hadn't meant it, it still hurt a little. It wasn't fair that she liked someone like him. He was rude and nice at the same time and it didn't make sense.

"_Do you know how worried I was when I saw you weren't there?"_

"_You were worried about me?"_

She sighed and looked up at the sky trying to erase all memories of the past week from her mine. She found she could see the stars and that just brought up more memories that made her think of him.

"_The stars. My mother and I used to look at them all the time."_

She smiled and couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about her like she was about him. Probably not.

Katara laid there wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't think it would be this hard. It shouldn't have been that hard. She had told Toph he was more than a crush but she wasn't sure how much more.

She knew she had wanted to kiss him. She still did. She wanted him laying beside her like he did while she stayed with him. She even missed him holding her arm while they walked.

She loved him.

"Katara?" She heard Sokka call to her from across the fire.

"What?" She snapped back into reality.

"You okay?"

"No." She half laughed like she thought she was stupid. "I'll be back before dawn." She stood up.

"What?" Where are you going?" Aang asked only to get no answer before Katara took off running.

"Katara!" Sokka called, ready to follow her. Toph moved the ground up beneath him, throwing him backwards.

"Stay." She commanded.

"But she…Something's wrong!" He shouted.

"Trust me and trust her." As soon as Sokka started to move, she put up rock walls around him. "She's alright you idiot!"

-----

Katara wasn't sure what she was doing. She knew she was an idiot but she couldn't just let Zuko leave without talking to him first.

She came to a sudden stop at the ship. She looked back asking herself if she wanted to go back to camp or continue onto Zuko's ship.

"Who's there?" She heard a guard call. She had no idea how to get passed them. She took a nervous step forward onto the plank.

"I'm Prince Zuko's prisoner." Technically that was a lie now.

"Why aren't you on board?" One questioned.

"Is that supposed to be your concern?" She crossed her arms trying to act like she knew what she was talking about.

"Come here." The other man commanded. She walked towards them to see one of them was the man who guarded the door while she showered. "Yep, this is Prince Zuko's prisoner."

"Alright." The other sighed. "Take her to him."

"C'mon." The guard she recognized grabbed her arm and lead her onto the ship. "I heard you were released." He said suspiciously.

"You must have heard wrong." She lied.

"It's unusual for a captive to come back to a cell." He told her approaching Zuko's door. "Have a good night." He said before walking away, obviously trusting her enough to let her go in on her own.

Katara looked at the door. She wasn't sure she knew what she was doing. She wasn't sure of anything anymore actually. She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.

* * *

Okay two things. First I know this seems like it's set in the first season which would mean Toph would not be here but it doesn't really have a time zone so I guess it can be called AU. Bottom line is Toph's in the story, don't tell me it's off. I already know. Second...I forgot what the second was... Oh well.

Sorry about the wait but hey, at least I got it up before Monday which is when I actually planned to have it up. I feel very iffy with this chptr though. I don't really like it and to me it doesn't seem believable but... I hope you guys like it anyways.

So we have one more chptr which is currently half written and then an epilogue... then it's the end. Well I'll see you guys next update!


	16. What Really Matters

Judgement

Chapter Fifteen- What Really Matters

Kissing is like drinking salt water. You drink and your thirst increases.  
-Chinese Proverb

"_You're a good man." Katara told him before leaning up and placing a lingering kiss on his scarred cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear._

_Without even thinking about it, he grabbed her wrist when she turned to leave. He ignored the surprised and questioning look on her face as he pulled her body flush against him. He just knew he couldn't let her go._

_Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips to hers, silencing anything she might have said. He moved his lips against hers hungrily. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her respond._

_Her hands moved up his chest to wrap around his neck and he put both hands on her waist pulling her closer. Sensations shivered through him when her fingers gently rubbed the back of his neck before she pulled away slowly._

_Then she disappeared before he could even look at her._

Zuko woke up slightly upset he dreamt it, slightly upset it was just a dream. He didn't open his eyes right away. There was no point to. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Zuko?" His eyes shot open and he threw himself at whoever it was in his room. He pinned the obviously startled person on his bed. "Zuko, it's alright!" A familiar female voice called. He looked down.

"Katara?" He nearly gasped. "What are you doing here?" He yelled, almost sounding angry.

"I had to talk to you." She whispered bringing her hands to his neck. Zuko shook his head and pushed off of her not wanting to go through this. "I want to apologize first." Katara tried, sitting up. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions this morning." She wanted to smack him when she rolled his eyes but she paused deciding how to word what she wanted to say. "Will you still chase Aang?" _Will you still chase me?_

"I have to. You know that." She told her in an angry tone. "We're enemies and always will be." He laid back down. "Now get out."

Katara didn't listen to him though. Instead she leaned over him and looked at him like she was studying him. She stayed silent for a while before she touched his arm.

"Come with me." His eyes snapped open at this.

"What?" He asked, thinking he heard her wrong.

"Come with me." She squeezed his arm. "Travel with us, fight with us."

"Then I'll never return home." He told her. "It would be pointless. Nothing good would come from it." He whispered, the angry tone slowly being replaced by a saddened one.

"Forget going back there." She almost shouted. "I don't get why to you want to go back there anyways."

"It's my home!" He shouted sitting up so fast that Katara jumped back a little.

"Home is where people love you, where they understand you. That's not the Fire Nation and you know it."

"Then I have no home!" He shouted again.

"Your home is with your uncle." She paused taking a deep breath. "You could have a home with me." She nearly whispered. Zuko's eyes softened a little shocked and he sat there speechless. "Come with me." She pleaded again. "Where people won't judge you, where people-"

She was cut off when Zuko put his hand behind her head and quickly pulled her lips to him. Katara's eyes widened in surprise before she realized that the shock that ran through her wasn't just from the surprise of him kissing her. It was from warm tingling sensation that spread from her stomach to her entire body. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest slowly moving them to his shoulders.

Zuko on the other hand got into it right away. He knew just how much he wanted this and he knew just how much pain it could cause him. He didn't care anymore, at least not right now. He moved his lips passionately against hers as his hand tangled in her hair. As soon as he felt her start to respond, he deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip gently asking for entrance which she granted.

The kiss kept getting deeper as Zuko gently pushed her back down to the bed so he was lying on top of her. Electrical sparks set them on fire and for once, all judgements and thoughts faded away and all that mattered was this one moment.

Zuko pulled away but not very far. His lips still brushed hers just slightly and his forehead rested on hers. Both of them were breathing heavily and Katara's hands held his face, afraid he'd try to pull away and take it all back.

"What about my uncle?" Zuko asked breathlessly. Katara looked at him confused before she realized that he was agreeing to go with her. She smiled.

"He can come too. Whatever you want." She pulled him down for a short kiss but as soon as she pulled away, he kissed her again. This time is was soft, like a promise. He was never going to let her go.

"Let's go." He whispered once he pulled away. He grabbed her hand and reluctantly stood up. Katara turned her legs and sat on the edge of the bed looking into his golden eyes that seemed to make her melt.

"I love you." She whispered, unsure she even said it until he responded.

"I love you too." He kissed her one more time before forcing her to stand. "I hate it, but I love you." She took no offence to it and walked with him to the door.

"Will you tell your uncle?" She asked as they walked through corridors still holding onto his hand.

"Something tells me he'll know where I am." He looked around wondering if Iroh was somewhere around at the moment. "If he wants to, he'll come find me." As they approached the deck, Zuko moved behind her and grabbed her upper arms. "Play along." He whispered in her ear.

Katara was slightly confused but when they approached the guards, it made a little more sense. They still thought she was a prisoner. The guards looked a little confused at seeing her again and she tried her best to look like a prisoner.

"You're dismissed." Zuko told the men roughly. The men nodded quickly, knowing not to disobey or ask questions, and walked away. Once they were out of sight, Zuko let go of her arms and stepped beside her. "You guys won't judge me?" He asked looking straight out.

"Sokka will no doubt." Katara laughed a little. "But it doesn't matter what he thinks." She turned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "I won't judge you."

Zuko genuinely smiled at her before taking her hand once more and leading her off of his ship.

* * *

Okay well this is the last real chptr. I'll have an epilogue up in not too long. I hope you all like this chapter. I'll tell you my plans for the future in an A/N in the epilogue... I have a sequel in mind but I'm still deciding so... until next time.


	17. Epilogue

Judgement

Chapter Sixteen- Epilogue

Judge people less on their mistakes than on how they handle their mistakes.  
-Author Unknown

Judgement can be passed on others or on oneself. It can be painful or pleasant. But the full truth is that a judgement is never actually completely true.

Zuko had been judged all his life, by himself and others. It took him 16 years to realize that they all meant nothing. No one who judged him actually knew him, except one person and she no longer judged him. Though he still may pass judgement on himself, it would no longer be on what he's done but on how he's handled it.

Katara was taught to judge, just as everyone else was, even if it was not intentionally taught. She now knew she was taught wrong. She shouldn't judge people, especially on what they've done. She'd learned that judgements do her no good.

They both learned that in life, especially in love, judgements mean nothing, as do the people who judge them.

* * *

Katara held onto Zuko's hand trying to convince him everything would be fine, that this was the way things should be. She could tell that he still wasn't sure.

Zuko stared forward knowing what risk he was taking. For once in his life, he was really worried about what would happen in the next chapter of his life.

His plan to return to the Fire Nation had changed, now he was really going home.

* * *

Okay definately not good but oh well. I had total writer's block and it just didn't come out right. Sorry! But good news is that I am doing a sequel and it's going to be called "Home". I'm currently working on an outline and I'll have a prologue up soon I hope. A question, do you guys like the quotes at the begining of the chapters or do you just not care about them? I'm not sure if I'm going to do them in the sequel.

Anyways, I'm sure I'm forgetting something but I can't remember what. If I do remember, I'll put it up in my profile. So I'll ttya'll later! Hope you liked the story! Again sorry about the really lame and cheesy epilogue lol.


End file.
